


You and the Sun

by oswwinoswald



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Grease, Bad Boys, Closeted Character, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Greasers, M/M, Motorcycles, Small Towns, Smut, Yaoi, greaser levi, leather jacket, mild homosexual slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswwinoswald/pseuds/oswwinoswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950's Greaser AU - Eren is a senior at Trost High working part time at his families drugstore, he's the perfect son, adequate grades, good social circle, always listens to his parents, and then he meets Levi, the town bad boy with a questionable past. Suddenly he doesn't want to be what his family has been pushing him towards his whole life, suddenly he decides he wants to be himself, and himself may or may not be falling hard for the bad boy with the french name.</p>
<p>((UPDATES EVERY THURSDAY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi! My name is Jess and I'll be your author for this fanfic. So I'm starting this fic because I've been planning it for a very very long time, and I NEEDED to write it. This fic was based on the songs: 18 by Anarbor and You & Me by Lana Del Rey, but I am dedicating the fic to Lana since the chapter titles will all be lyrics from her songs seeing as her old unreleased tracks really really inspired this story. The title is "You and the Sun" which is part of the chorus of You & Me. 
> 
> This story will be updating every Thursday. That means once a week on or before Thursday, if for any reason I don't update and you'd like to ask me why you can leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr at either oswwinoswald or aloisearltrancy. Both work and both are me. 
> 
> PS I am in the middle of writing Alienation which is a Rinharu (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club) fic about the 2016 Olympics. So you should check that out of you like Free! It updates on Sundays! :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads <3 If you enjoy please try and leave a comment or kudos if you would because it encourages me to write. Even just a smiley face :) Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this story because I am really excited about it.
> 
> TRACK TAG ON TUMBLR FOR THIS FIC: "fic: you and the sun", "oswwinoswald", "oswwinoswald fic"

Eren couldn’t exactly say he was paying attention, business had been particularly slow that chilly October afternoon, Jeager Pharmaceuticals, hadn’t seen so much as one customer in the two hours since Eren had started his shift, which meant Eren and his adopted sister Mikasa were stuck in the tiny family owned drugstore with nothing to do.

“How was the game yesterday?” Mikasa asked fiddling with the tassels on her long red scarf as she attempted to make conversation.

He raised an eyebrow at her, lacrosse had never been Mikasa’s favorite topic, she barely ever cared to ask, and besides asking him about lacrosse was the equivalent of asking a stranger about the weather, it was a dead end conversation and she knew it, he indulged her regardless, “We won 8-5, do me a favor though if you see Jean don’t congratulate him…his ego is already big enough as is.”

“Did Mr. Horse score a lot last night?”

“Four out of the eight.” It pained him to say that the asshole was actually good at lacrosse.

“And how many did you score?”

“One.” It pained him even more to admit he’d only scored one point.

“Who scored the other three?”

“Marco scored one and Connie scored the other two.” At least they were decent human beings.

“Oh…”

Yep. Dead end conversation. Not that it mattered though because literally two minutes into their awkward silence his father called him into the back, “Eren,” Grisha Jeager pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, “the new shipment of Bufferin just came in, go help unload it will you?”

Eren groaned internally, “Sure.”

Mikasa peaked around the corner into the back, “Need any help?”

“Eren can manage we need you up front.” Eren heard Grisha say politely as he pushed opened the back door, he was greeted by a short tan kid with a buzz cut. Connie. That was the thing about a small town like Trost…everyone knew everyone, everyone’s parents knew everyone else’s parents, and that was because nobody ever left Trost. You were born in Trost, you died in Trost. A fate Eren was sure he’d fall victim to. Marry a local girl, maybe Krista or Mina, settle down, become a doctor. Live a rather normal life start to finish. It was all planned out.

Connie handed him a large box of medicine, “The other ones in the back, I’ll bring it in.”

Connie’s dad owned a shipping company and Connie sometimes made the local deliveries.

“Gotcha.” Eren said propping the door opened with his foot, struggling a bit with not dropping the heavy box of pill and keeping the door opened. Damn his sucky hand eye coordination. He was about to drop it when he felt someone swing the door opened, freeing him to grasp the box more effectively, he looked up to thank Connie for his help, his eyes widening when he noticed it was not Connie who’d come to his rescue.

“Be careful shitty brat.” The voice was smooth like satin, with an edge like a knife.

“Excuse me?” Eren gawked at the insult, though he was pretty sure ninety percent of that gawk was directed towards the appearance of the voices owner.

Pale ivory skin, thick raven hair styled into an edgy undercut, piercing steel eyes that were currently cutting into him, the man before him was shorter than Eren by a good five inches, but that didn’t seem to stop him from being more intimidating than Eren could have ever thought possible, he wore a black leather jacket over a close fitting white v-neck (and by close Eren meant close like so fucking close he could see the sculpted contours of the man’s chest) paired with black jeans. A cigarette hung from his mouth in a lazy way Eren found sort of intriguing.

“I said, be careful shitty brat. This is a fucking pharmacy and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want my fucking aspirin covered in dirt, fucking filthy.” The man had no filter that was for damn sure.

Eren wanted to say something rude back, but ended up saying, “Good thing I didn’t drop them then.”

The man took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into Eren’s face sending him into a fit of uncontrollably coughs, “Are you gonna take that inside or am I supposed to hold this fucking door opened for you all day?”

“Uh…” Eren coughed, “sorry.” He murmured making his way inside the pharmacy and setting the box down on the counter. He took a deep breath before returning to help Connie or more like figure out who the hell the short guy with the bad manners was.

“Stalking me?” the man said when Eren returned. He was propped up against the back wall of the building now, blowing smoke out of his mouth non-chalantly.

“Last time I checked _I’m_ the one who works here.”

“Yeah exactly, shouldn’t you be getting back to that?”

“I was supposed to tell you to leave, smoking isn’t the sort of message we want to convey.” A lie, but a good one.

The man padded over to Eren and raised a thin brow, he snorted, his steely eyes meeting Eren’s dazzling turquoise and blew his smoke into Eren’s face for the second time, “And what sort of message is that brat?”

Eren let his anger get the better of him, “I have a name!”

“Really?” Faux curiosity laced his words, “I wouldn’t have thought.”

“You realize I can have you forcefully removed from the premises right?”

The man scoffed, “What is it?”

“What’s what?”

“Your name dumb ass.”

He felt is cheeks blaze up at his own stupidity, “Eren Jeager.”

The man’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape, “Owners son?”

Eren nodded, “And you are?”

The man rolled his eyes, “Levi Rivaille.”

Just as Eren was about to comment he was interrupted, “Hey Eren! I got the box can you open—“ Connie trailed off as his eyes reached Levi, “What the hell are you doing here?” Connie’s usually friendly tone was stone cold.

“And that is your business why?” Levi asked taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Uh do you two know each other?”

Connie looked concerned, “Do you two?”

“Just met the shitty brat.”

“He helped me with the door.”

The two said at the exact same time.

Connie glanced between them, “Good,” he moved his gaze to foucas on Eren, “Look Eren, this guy is bad news. He runs with the Titans. Not to mention he, uh,” Connie cleared his throat, “he plays for the wrong team…”

_Woah he’s gay, yeah cool, did not see that coming._ “I can fucking hear you.” Levi snarled.

“I don’t really know him Connie, he just held open the door. So I don’t think you have to worry.”

“Eren I’m serious. Don’t even keep up this conversation. You’ll wind up in the hospital.”

Eren saw Levi roll his eyes, “Okay,” Eren said though somehow he didn’t know if he completely trusted his friends judgement on this one, there was something about the look in Levi’s eyes that told him Connie may have been lying or at least misinformed. “I have to get back to work anyway.”

Connie patted his shoulder and handed him the box, “Take care man, tell Mikasa I said hi.” His words were laced with a bit of venom Eren knew was meant for Levi, but it was enough for Eren to nod and comply.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, the store remained pretty much docile. Grisha and Mikasa left around six, sticking Eren with the graveyard shift which wouldn’t end until twelve. And even less people were likely to come in that late, so basically he was in an empty store, unable to think of anything except for the, previously deemed, bad ass homosexual he’d met that afternoon.

He wondered what exactly Connie had been wrong about? Levi’s face had told him it was something, but what Eren couldn’t say.

What was he talking about? Of course he couldn’t say…he’d talked to Levi all of two minutes. Definitely not enough time to be able to figure out his facial expressions let alone figure out which of the four things Eren actually knew about him was a lie. This is stupid. Eren reminded himself. Why would he care anyway? Connie had said this Levi guy was bad news so he probably was. Connie had no reason to lie after all and Levi seemed to have every reason to lie.

Eren exhaled deeply, just as the door chimed announcing a customer.

Eren looked up, his eyes meeting the familiar steely gray, “What are you doing here?” Eren asked Levi trying to keep a harsh tone.

“Wanted some gum. Is that a fucking problem for you?”

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but Levi cut him off.

“Before you say something stupid let me remind you, you don’t know me, and I don’t owe you a fucking explanation.”

“I didn’t want an explanation.” Levi’s eyebrow quirked up, “I wanted to know why you were looking at the drinks when the gum is over here?” Eren nodded down to the front of the counter he stood behind where the chewing gum was lined up neatly.

“Maybe I want water too?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Maybe you do.”

“You’re a fucking brat.”

“Yeah that’s one of the only things you’ve said to me since I met you.”

“That’s pretty much the only thing I care enough to notice about you.”

“Flattered.” Eren’s voice took on a sarcastic tone, he was a bit frightened to be perfectly honest, the Titans were a pretty notorious gang around Trost after all, but he kept a straight face.

Levi chuckled, “So you do have some bite in you?” he asked as he tossed the bottle of water and a random pack of gum Eren was sure he hadn’t even looked at onto the counter.

Eren blushed, it irked him he was getting so flustered, by a possible criminal and a male one at that. What the hell?

Levi seemed to notice the uncomfortable look on Eren’s face, “I’m not a Titan by the way. That’s a fuckin’ lie. I mean not that your friend was trying to lie, he probably believes it’s true, but I’m not. I’d never be involved with a group of fucking low lives like those idiots.”

“At least you’re not a gang leader then,” Eren said ringing up Levi’s items, “but you sure seem to have one hell of a reputation.”

Levi shrugged, “Most of it isn’t just rep.”

Eren froze momentarily and glanced up meeting Levi’s sullen gaze. _Which parts of it?_ Is what Eren wanted to say, but his lips remained locked.

Levi seemed to see the question on his lips, but didn’t acknowledge it, rummaging through his pocket to grab a cigarette and a lighter, he brought the smoke to his lips and lit it, though this time he blew the smoke away from Eren’s face. _Thank god._

Eren made a face and reached forward, plucking the cigarette from Levi’s lips and smothering it on the edge of the counter, that earned him one hell of a death glare from Levi, “Y-you can’t smoke in here.”

Levi started at him for a long time, like he expected an apology that was never going to come, and then rolled his eyes lighting up another cigarette, but instead of putting it between his own lips he put it between Eren, Eren made the mistake of taking a shocked breath in and ended up choking on a cloud of smoke, the dimly glowing cigarette landed on the counter, “What the hell?” Eren coughed, glancing at Levi, tears budding in his eyes from the loss of breath.

Levi snorted, “Hypocrite.”

Once he’d finally caught his breath he looked at Levi with wide eyes, “How?” he demanded, picking the cigarette up off the counter and smothering it.

“You told me I couldn’t smoke in here, and the you go and do it, tch.”

“Are you serious right now?”

The side of Levi’s mouth quirked up in an amused crooked smile for about half a second, “Now,” he glanced at Eren pulling another cigarette out of the pack, “you’ve wasted two of my cigarettes tonight, don’t do it again.” His voice was commanding, and it sent shivers down Eren’s spine.

Eren handed Levi his bag of items, “That’ll a dollar-five.”

Levi handed him the money, “G’night shitty brat.” He said as he turned to leave the store.

“Wait!” Eren heard himself call Levi back, “Why did you really come back?”

Levi turned around raising his thin eyebrows, he smirked, “You have pretty eyes, kid.” That was all he said before he turned on his heel and left for good.

Eren’s heart was beating faster than he thought it should, but he couldn’t help, but feel flattered. That was normal. To feel flattered by compliments. _Yeah when they’re from a girl._ Eren’s brain reminded him. He cringed and tried to brush it off. _It’s just some fluke thing. Nothing serious. Just flattered is all._ He told himself.

Yeah just flattered because of a nice compliment.

From a not so nice guy.

Who ‘played for the other team’.

Completely normal. One-hundred percent normal. Nothing weird about it at all.

Just flattered.

He glanced at the clock. Eleven fifty-five. He smiled at the time, because it was nearly time to go home. He went about the regular lock up procedures, threw on his coat, and headed out to his car, the drive home was quick, but getting anywhere in Trost was quick. There was no way it could take you more than ten minutes to get anywhere in Trost unless you got really, really lost.

Everyone was asleep when he got home, his mother had left the porch light on for him, but other than that it was completely dark and dead silent in the Jeager home, Eren snuck upstairs swapping out his faded jeans and green button down for plaid pajama pants and a tshirt. Unlike when he usually had night shifts, he didn’t go to sleep instantly, in fact it took him quite some time to get to sleep that particular evening. And he would swear up and down it had nothing to do with the steely grey eyes he saw every time he closed his eyes.

*****

Morning came too soon in Eren’s opinion.

It seemed like five minutes after he’d finally fallen asleep he was woken up by the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He groaned, turning over and pulling the covers up over his ears, but it was no use, the sound was too piercing to sleep through. After three minutes of debating smashing the clock and killing himself he forced himself down the stairs where he found his mother flipping pancakes over the stove. “Good morning baby.” She said warmly, giving Eren a loving smile he could always count on.

He yawned sinking into his spot at the kitchen table, “Morning.” Another yawn, “Did dad already leave?”

She nodded, “Mmhm, Mikasa is up—“

She was interrupted by Mikasa herself waltzing into the kitchen completely dressed and ready to start the day, she wore a pair of high waisted green pants with a flowey butter yellow blouse, “Good morning.” She said as monotone as ever, taking a seat beside Eren at the table as Carla placed two plates of freshly cooked pancakes in front of them, Eren’s mouth watered at the sight of food and Carla laughed as her son inhaled the pancakes like he needed them to live.

When they finished breakfast Eren went to change and then was ushered out the door by Mikasa who was shouting something about being late for school, that Eren didn’t quite hear.

Trost Highschool was small just like the rest of the town. All the students had known each other their entire lives, and by the time Eren and Mikasa pulled into the parking lot it would seem all the students had also heard of Eren’s run in with Levi yesterday.

Armin was the first to say something, well say something isn’t exactly the right word, Armin ran straight up to him and hugged him, “Are you okay?” the blond said frantically.

“Uh,” Eren hugged him back, “Yeah I’m fine…are you okay?”

Armin pulled back and looked up at him sheepishly, sometimes Eren forgot how much shorter his best friend was then him, in fact his height reminded Eren of a certain cigarette smoking bad boy, “Connie said you had a run in with Levi and you’re still alive?”

“Oh!” speaking of, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Was it terrifying?”

“Uh—“ Mikasa cut him off.

“You had a what?” she was obviously angry.

“I—“

It was Jean this time who cut him off, galloping up to them like the horse he was, his friend Marco, who was too fucking sweet to be affiliated in anyway with Jean Kirstien, trailing behind him, “Did he kick your ass Jeager?”

“You mother fu—“

Marco stepped forward, “What Jean means to say is: are you okay?” Marco’s smile was so kind and held so many good intentions Eren forgot what he had been planning to say.

He opened his mouth to respond for the fourth time, but alas was cut off by Ymir’s haughty laugh, “What the hell is this? You don’t look nearly as dead as you should.”

Krista followed up with, “Thank goodness you’re alright Eren.”

He was just about fed up with all the interruptions at this point so he spoke loud and clean, “I’m fine! Jesus I don’t know what Levi normally does to people, but all he did is literally hold the door open for me.” _And force a cigarette into my mouth and say I had pretty eyes._ His heart beat a little faster at the last one.

Six collective ‘ohs’ came at the exact same time.

“He held the door open for you?” Jean’s voice was laced with doubt.

“What a sweet thing to do.” Krista chimmed happily. Marco nodded as Ymir and Jean looked completely stunned and Mikasa still looked ready to kill someone.

“Dude, he literally beat the shit out of six people like two weeks ago.” Jean said.

“Four of them were hospitalized.” Ymir confirmed.

The news was shocking, and to be honest it left Eren a little frightened, but he just shrugged, “Well he held the door opened for me and probably saved a box of Bufferin so…”

“Are we sure this is the same Levi?”

“Uh…”

“Black hair? Undercut? Short?”

Yes. Yes. And yes. “That’s him.” But you forgot his eyes. They were the best part. Eren scolded himself for the thought.

“Did you like fuck him or something?” Jean’s blunt statement earned a shocked gasp from the rest of the group.

“No! What the hell Horseface?”

“Jean.” Marco scolded.

“Well it’s the only explanation that makes any goddamn since.”

“What part of ‘he just held the door opened for me’ don’t you get?” Eren asked coldly.

“The part where Levi Rivaille held the door opened for you.”

“I can draw you a picture if it helps you out.” Eren jested.

“I can show you a picture of the six people whose faces look like ground beef if it helps _you_ out.”

“Hey now…”

“Eren…”

Marco and Armin said at the same time.

“Calm down guys.” Armin said tugging on Eren’s sleeve. “Who cares what happened? Eren’s fine. Maybe Levi was having a good day or something? Let’s just be happy Eren’s okay, alright?”

Bless Armin the voice of reason in the hell that was Eren’s life.

Or Eren’s life when Jean was present anyway.

“Fine.” Jean said shortly.

“So he really just held the door open for you?” Ymir asked.

“Really.”

“Wow.”

“Maybe he’s changing his ways?” Krista said with a hopeful smile, earning a laugh from Ymir as she threw her arm around the smaller girls shoulders.

“You always have the prettiest thoughts princess.” Ymir said with a grin. “Such an optimist.”

Krista smiled nervously.

To Eren’s delight the bell rung, signaling the beginning of first period and the group dispersed, Mikasa sent him a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’ as he and Armin started off towards French class, though Eren failed to listen to the teacher, because he had another French word going through his head.

_Rivaille._


	2. He Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit me baby one more time and the Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY UPDATES *Alienation readers screaming in the background* I was tempted to name this chapter something very very misleading, but then I realized I needed to save that for later ;) And then I was tempted to name it Hit Me Baby One More Time for reasons you'll soon understand, but then I realized no. This is Lana's fic, so I settled for He Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss which is better than both of the other so yeahhhhh :)
> 
> The title is from Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey, it's a really lovely song, check it out :)
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and hits and the comment (I even got a message on Tumblr so thank you very much!) <3 They made my day! Make sure to leave a comment to tell me what you think this time too, seriously they keep me writing!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you have any questions at oswwinoswald or aloisearltrancy (Anime blog)
> 
> If you wanna do any art or reviews or anything you want me to see tag it: 'fic: you and the sun', 'oswwinoswald fic', or just 'oswwinoswald'
> 
> Thanks so so so much! New chapter Thursday :) 
> 
> (Unbeta'd fic so if you see any errors just tell me and I'll try to fix them thank you!)

The car ride from school to work that day was anything, but pleasant to say the least.

As soon as the door to his pickup truck slammed shut he was greeted by Mikasa’s steely glare, “Why didn’t you tell me? That guy is seriously dangerous Eren.”

He groaned. “There was nothing to tell…”

“Nothing to tell? The guy is in the Titans! He beat six people half to death and there’s _nothing to tell_?”

“Jesus Christ Mikasa I know! I’ve only heard the same goddamn speech forty times today, but seriously nothing happened. He. Held. Open. The. Door.” His words were probably sharper than they should have been. A bit _too_ defensive, but he couldn’t help it. He’d already heard the speech from every single person he’d talked to that day, and all he wanted was to forget the entire thing.

“He could have killed you.”

“Well he didn’t so…woohoo?”

“But he could have!” Eren knew why she was worried, but he also didn’t know why she was worried. Did two ten minute conversations mean he was marked for death?

“But he didn’t, Mikasa! It’s like Armin said, can’t we just be happy he didn’t?”

“He could come back…”

“If he does he does.”

“Eren he’s a criminal.”

“God Mikasa you act like I’m hanging out with him on weekends or something. I’ve only met him once and he was perfectly polite.” _Not exactly true, but eh._

“Fine.” She said crossing her arms as we pulled up to the pharmacy.

“Fine.” I retorted climbing out of the car.

There was an obvious tension in the air as they worked, but luckily business was pretty steady so it was easy to ignore. Around five his mother came in, she walked straight up to the counter looking a bit alarmed, “Eren…” she said quietly, “there’s a rather, uh, gruff looking group of kids hanging around outside, do you think you could maybe…”

She didn’t need to finish her question, Eren nodded, coming out from behind the counter, Mikasa’s eyes were on him as he exited the store, he glanced left immediately spotting the group his mother had been talking about…Titans. It was obvious by the insignias on their jackets, which resembled a human head minus the skin so that it was all muscle. He knew he should turn back around and call the police, but he didn’t want to be _that_ guy plus. He examined the three people, he could maybe take them if they wanted to fight.

“Uh,” he walked up to them so that he was in ear shot, “sorry, but we don’t allow loitering.”

The shortest one, a petite girl with blond hair tied into a loose bun, shot his a sharp sideways glance, “Sorry.” She said shortly, “Let me just.” She leaned up against the wall, planting one foot harshly against the ground. “Better?”

“Not really.” Eren said as calmly as he could manage.

“Why don’t you go back inside?” the blond male standing next to her threatened.

“Why don’t you go hang  out outside a different shop?”

“We like this one.” The girl said with a snide smirk.

“Well I have to ask you to leave.”

The bond girl raised an eyebrow and a second later Eren was shoved up against the brick wall of the building, “Wanna say that again?”

Eren held his ground, “Please leave.”

She elbowed him in the stomach sharply and raised a fist to punch him,“Why you little—“

“Oi!” the voice rang down the street like a siren. Edgy and smooth, “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Eren would have laughed at the truth of the situation if he wasn’t being pressed up against a wall.

“And why the hell would we do that when this kids so much more fun?”

Levi snorted and started towards the group slowly, his eyes on the girl, none of them did anything, no one moved to stop him, he walked straight up to her, grabbed her by her bun and yanked, his lips moved close to her ear, but Eren could still hear his words, “Because, Annie, pretty eyes is under my protection.” So he knew her?

Annie winced probably because the way he was pulling her hair was painful. “Fuck you.” She spat.

“No thank you, you’re cute, but I’m not into _trash_.” He said the last word like it was a curse.

“Oh I forgot, you’re a fucking faggot.” She hissed, which earned her another hard yank from Levi.

“As if your little pet monkeys don’t play butt hockey with each other when they’re not on defense for her majesty the bitch. That one,” he glanced at the tallest in the group a guy with brown hair a surprisingly soft face, “reeks of a gay bar, and the other is getting a boner just from looking at me.” He snorted, “Who’s the faggot now?” he yanked his hand down lower forcing Annie away from Eren. “If I catch anymore Titan filth around here, I’ll kill them.”

The way he said the last words was so effortless, it sent shivers down Eren’s spine, how can you threaten someone’s life with so little concern?

The threat seemed to be enough to scare them however because seconds later they were scampering down the sidewalk, Levi approached Eren, his hands came up and gripped his face, Eren didn’t know what he expected to happen, but his heart was pounding none the less. “What are you—“

“Shh.” Levi said, “Tilt your head up.” He commanded. Eren did as he was told, “Now to the side.” Again Eren complied, “Other way.”

“W-why?”

“Making sure you’re fucking okay, problem?”

“N-no…” Levi’s cold fingers brushed over Eren’s warm skin. They lingered on his cheek a moment longer than Eren thought necessary.

“Look like you go off pretty unscathed, how’s your stomach? She elbowed you pretty hard.”

He rubbed his aching ribs but shrugged, “I’ll be sore tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyebrow quirked up, “And not even the good kind of sore.”

Eren’s eyes widened, “What?”

Levi ignored him, “You must be some type of idiot going up against those three.”

“My mom wanted me to ask them to leave.”

“Wow. Your mom must hate you.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Levi pointed down the street, all the way to the very end, where the white glow of a neon sign read, ‘Wall Rose: Bar and Lounge’, “Going to work.”

“Wall Rose?” It was a popular bar in Trost, most of the nightlife happened there, got really busy on game nights like all small town bars do.

“I bartend and before you ask, no I won’t make you a drink you under aged sack of shit.”

Eren laughed hugging his arms close to his body, “Thanks for your help.” He said shyly.

Levi scoffed, “Don’t get used to it brat.”

He turned to go inside, “See you around Levi.”

“Oh god I hope not.” Levi murmured making his way to Wall Rose.

*****

Wall Rose was always busy. That’s what Levi liked about it. It kept him working and kept other things off his mind, but that night the bar wasn’t doing a very good job because the only thing he could think about was that shitty brat with the pretty eyes he couldn’t really describe.

He cursed himself for it. He didn’t even know how old the kid was, hell this could be fucking illegal, but that didn’t seem to stop his wandering mind.

He groaned as he mixed a martini for a women who’s dress was a little _too_ tight. And then a strawberry daiquiri for a man who screamed, ‘help I’m a closeted homosexual married to a women I hate with two kids and I’m sleeping with my assistant at my desk job which I also hate.’ And by screamed he meant literally as well as figuratively, the man was a little too drunk for it to only be eight at night. His poor poor wife.

He handed off the drinks receiving two sloppy thank you’s one containing a little too much breast for Levi’s taste. _Why the fuck is it necessary for you to lean half way across the bar? I don’t want those things in my face._ He groaned again catching the attention of one of the waitresses who promptly sat down at the bar with a little squeal, “Levi darling! Tell me, what’s eatin ya?” Hanji demanded with a large shit-eating grin.

He brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Can we not do this right now?”

“Come on Leeeeeeeeeevviii.”

He rolled his eyes, there really wasn’t anything wrong aside from the slutty drunk chick, “Nothing’s wrong dumb ass.”

“Oh! Stop lying! Just tell momma Hanji what’s wrong.”

“Okay,” he beckoned her to lean closer, which she did, “Nothing.” He shouted straight into her ear drum, earning him a shrill shriek. He chuckled.

“Levi! What did I tell you about harassing my waitresses?” a booming voice said.

“Tch.” Levi turned around meeting Erwin Smith’s eyes with his own, “Hanji is barely a waitress. She doesn’t do shit.”

“I do so!” Hanji claimed.

“No you don’t, you spend all your time chatting up Petra.”

“Do not! Erwin, Levi is being mean!”

“You fucki—“

“Children, children.”

The both fell silent.

“Levi stop yelling at Hanji, and Hanji please get back to work, that table over there needs drinks.”

“Oh _come on_ Erwin.”

“I’m not paying you to flirt, Hanji.”

“You’re paying me?” she outturned her empty pockets, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“I can assure you if you don’t get back to work there will be even less to notice.”

She meeped and ran off in the opposite direction.

“Please, fire her before I commit suicide.”

“You love her.”

“I swear I don’t.”

“Then why have you let her hang around for twelve years?”

“She’s fun to pick on.”

“You love her.”

Levi rolled his eyes at the burly blond, and took the next drink order. Going about his work best he could without getting distracted by the way Eren’s skin felt against his fingertips.

He must have made ninety some drinks by the end of his shift, a shift he didn’t even realize had ended until he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning around to see the hand belonged to Nanaba, the blond staggered back at his sudden movement, “Bit jumpy tonight Levi, something on your mind?”

_Someone actually,_ “Nope, just startled is all, is it that time already?”

“Yep, you go clock out, I’ve got it here.”

“Thanks.” Levi said with a thankful nod. He slipped into the back, clocked out, waved goodbye to Erwin, smacked Hanji on the back of the head and headed out the front door, the walk to his apartment was short, though he’d usually have taken his motorcycle, but today had been a nice day so walking seemed like an okay idea.

He looked at the pharmacy as he passed it, the lights were all off, the open sign was switched to closed, he sighed walking forwards when there was suddenly a sharp pain in his side and the glare of headlights, a few seconds later he realized he’d fallen over, “OH SHIT!” He knew that voice. He knew that voice and it made him feel a tiny bit sick.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he mumbled, sitting up on the pavement.

“Oh my god are you alri— L-Levi…shit…did I just hit you with my car?” the brat looked genuinely fucking terrified.

“Sure as shit you did.” He stretched out both his legs and moved his arms, he hadn’t been hit very hard just enough to scare the shit out of him, “How the fuck do you have a fucking license?”

“Jesus,” the brat bent down, kneeling over him, “What hurts?”

“I don’t know yet, shithead.”

He winced, “I’m so fucking sorry…”

“Just back the—“ a sharp pain in the black of his head silenced him. He sucked in a pained breath.

“A-are you okay?” Eren reached forward grabbing Levi’s  face between his hands he tried to pull back, but Eren was persistent, “Let me look at it.”

“Get the fuck away from me!” he shouted at the younger boy.

“I have to see if you’re alright, or if I need to take you to the hospital.”

“I’m not going to the fucking hospital.”

“Then let me look at it.” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed his hair up so Eren could see. Eren  cringed, but stood back and offered Levi his hand, “Come inside with me I need to clean that up.”

“Like I’d let you fucking touch me with a ten foot pole.”

“My dad was a doctor for twenty years, now he runs a pharmacy, I know how to fix up wounds, plus it’s not that bad, but you can’t see to do it yourself.” Eren grabbed his hands and hoisted him up, Levi was proud to say other than his head he was fine.

“I can’t believe you hit me with your car.” Levi groaned, as Eren unlocked the door.

“I’m sorry…” Eren sounded a little scared.

“Tch, brat, I’m pissed at you, but stop acting like I’m gonna kill you.”

“Yeah I’ll stop acting like it when I start believing you won’t.” Eren said as he, ushered Levi inside, he pulled a chair out of the tiny office in the back and commanded him to sit, which Levi did, “Uh…stay?”

“I’m not a fucking dog.” He reminded the brunette.

“I know…I’m sorry…I-I’ll be right back.” The kid left returning a moment later with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and what looked like a box of bandages, he also grabbed a box of pill off the desk in the office, “Take these…please.” Levi eyed him suspiciously and took the pills, “This might sting a little…” Eren said from behind Levi’s chair.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Oh…shit…uh…” Levi heard the sink turn on, he turned around in his chair, there was a sink in the corner of the office, probably so whoever was packaging medicine could wash their hands, “So you’re a bartender?”

“Pretty much.”

“Is that all you do?” Eren asked toweling off his hands.

“For the most part…and you work in a pharmacy? Is that all you do?”

“I’m a senior in high school, I’m on the lacrosse team, studying to be a doctor, but I don’t think I’m smart enough.”

Levi felt a mild sting as Eren dabbed a damp cloth against his wound, but it was almost non-existent, “If you want to be a doctor it doesn’t matter if you’re smart enough…”

“Yeah well I don’t really _want_ to be a doctor.”

Another sting, “You’re studying something you’re not interested in?”

“I mean…yeah I guess…my dad’s always wanted me to be a doctor so I just sort of went with it?”

“Hm, but you want to be a…?”

“An artist.”

“You any good?”

Levi couldn’t see Eren’s blush, “I-I’m not sure,” he stammered modestly, “I’ve never shown anyone before.”

“That’s not how you become an artist Eren,” he said as he felt a slight tug on back of his head.

“I know, but I don’t have anyone to show, my parents wouldn’t support it and my friends…I mean I’m sure they’d be supportive, but I know how they feel about artists so…”

“If they have strong opinions about artists they need to sort out their priorities.”

Eren laughed, but this time it was a real laugh not a nervous laugh like Levi was used to hearing a real proper laugh and Levi thought it was probably the most beautiful things ever. Eh…when had this kid turned him into such a fucking sap? “It’s not that,” Eren said his laugh finally trailing off, “they just think it’s impractical is all.”

Levi shrugged, “Do what you want. As long as you’re happy who cares?”

“And what about you, did you want to be a bar tender?”

“Not exactly, but the world passes some of us by and I was one of those people.”

Eren tapped on his shoulder, “You’re finished,” Levi turned around to face him, “How’d you end up in Trost?”

“Erwin. I got a call from him one day out of the blue saying he’d opened and bar and needed a bar tender and I needed the money so…”

“So you just picked up and left?”

“It wasn’t that hard really. I don’t stay in one place for very long usually, so it’s not like I had a life to leave behind.”

“So is beating the shit out of people part of being a bar tender or…?”

Levi snorted, “You heard about that?” Eren nodded, “Look kid, I’m not gonna hurt you, so don’t worry…I’ve lived on the streets most of my life, I know how to fight, better yet I know how to defend myself. I’ve done some shitty things, gotten in the wrong with bad people, ended up in alleys half alive, but I’ve never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.”

“…I hit you with my car.”

“Are you trying to tell me you deserve it?”

“I mean what does it mean to ‘deserve it’?”

“There’s a wide variety of things…”

“Well let’s see, I’ve wasted two of your cigarettes and hit you with my car…so…”

“Yeah well, you have pretty eyes.”

“Is that why I’m still alive?”

Levi laughed, “Yeah kid, that’s why you’re still alive.”

Eren grinned, and Levi’s heart skipped a beat, damn this kid was cute, “So if you only hurt people who deserve it then what did those people do?”

“They tried to jump me. Tried being the operative word.”

“Where they—“

“Titans? No. My reason for hating Titans goes back farther than I care to remember.”

“Those hoods today, they were—“

“Yeah. They were. Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner. Some of the top dogs. Idiots though.”

“Annie’s so…” Eren made a motion with his hands, “tiny.”

“Yeah, but the bitch can fight.”

“No kidding.” He rubbed his aching ribs.

“And the two goons are just as skilled, gay as fuck too, not that they’d ever admit it, but it’s obvious.” Levi had caught the two in quite a few compromising positions more than once.

“It is?”

The poor clueless boy, “Very.”

“Can you usually tell just by looking?”

“Sometimes you can, other times not so much, it honestly depends on the person.” He shrugged, “I mean can you tell just by looking at me?”

Eren stared at him for a long time, “Maybe? I’m not sure…I mean you’re  intimidating so no? But then again I could never picture you with a girl so…?”

“Intimidating?”

“Uh…I mean you have presence. It’s weird, I don’t know…I think it’s probably the leather jacket.”

“Hmph.” Levi pushed the jacket off his shoulders revealing toned arms, “More or less?”

Eren’s mouth was dry, he licked his lips, “Uh…m-more…I g-guess, I mean…less…ish? I don’t know it’s…it’s weird.”

Levi snorted and pulled the jacket back on.

“What are those tattoo’s?”

“Hm?” he glanced at Eren and then down at his wrists, a wing was embedded into each, one blue one white, he’d almost forgotten they were there, “Oh…” he shrugged, “Maybe one day I’ll tell you?”

“You’re still gonna talk to me after I hit you with my car?”

“Do you want me to keep talking to you?”

There was a long pause, Eren looked like he was contemplating something.

“Ya know kid, if you don’t want me to talk to you it’s not gonna hurt my feelings, I get it, I’ve got a reputation, I’ve hurt people, I drink, I smoke, I’m older than you, it’s hard to be friends with someone so different, but it can have its perks. I get it if you’re scared.  It makes since, but kid, I could be an okay person to keep around.”

“I’m not scared.”

“That’s a lie, Eren, but it’s okay. I’ve been told I’m a pretty scary guy, and they’re not wrong when they say I don’t have many friends. There are two. Two people I’d really consider my friends, everyone else is collateral damage to me, but you have pretty eyes, so I figure fuck it.”

“You know I’m not gay right?”

Levi snorted, “No one ever said you were. Look Eren I’m not looking for a fuck buddy, just a friend, and you have potential, so what do you say?” Levi held out his hand.

Eren’s hand slipped into his in a firm shake, “Sounds good to me.”

 

“Good, now, you should probably let me out of here so we can both get home and sleep.”

“Good idea.” Eren agreed.

Levi smiled, he didn’t know why, but the thought of this brat being his friend made his heart beat just a little bit faster.


	3. It's Alarming Truly How Disarming You Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a little gay on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THURSDAY!! Okay! So It's Thursday which is the update day for this fic like I said, so hi! Here's chapter three! The chapter is titled: "It's Alarming Truly How Disarming You Can Be" which is from Carmen by Lana Del Rey (Go bby go!)
> 
> Honestly this story turned out to be a hit from what I can tell I mean WOW 60 KUDOS ALREADY??? WHAT! That's insane! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Keep on telling me what you think! Comments mean everything to me as well as messages I've been getting on Tumblr (WHICH THERE WERE A SURPRISING NUMBER OF WOAH) So please please keep it up it's made writing a LOT easier for me.
> 
> Tumblr: oswwinoswald or aloisearltrancy 
> 
> Tract tag: 'fic: you and the sun' 
> 
> Thanks soooooooooooo much <3

Jeager Pharmaceuticals had become a popular after school hangout throughout the years, not only because it employed nearly half of the small towns lacrosse team, but also because on top of being a pharmacy it contained a pretty popular snack bar that opened just after school ended and closed up around dinner, so many of the towns teens would come and get milkshakes or french-fries of whatever else the bar was serving that day.

Eren leaned against the counted, a white apron tied around his waist as he listened to Sasha’s order, it had been a good ten minutes since the brunette had started her order and it would seem she still wasn’t finished, “Sash, how are you not huge yet?” Connie commented while spinning around on the swivel stool beside her.

Sasha just smiled excitedly, “And an orange soda, please!”

“That all?” Eren smiled, he couldn’t help but love Sasha, she was just that type of person, she was smiling almost as much as she was eating, and that made her a very fun person to be around.

“Yep!”

“What else can she get? It’s like everything on the menu.” Connie laughed.

Eren tried his best to make a serious face, “Careful Connie, in a second you won’t have a girlfriend.”

The short boy threw his arms around Sasha’s shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek, “Naw, she knows she’s perfect.”

Sasha just smiled again as Eren handed over the first few items from her order, she held out a cheese stick to Connie and her took it into his mouth they ate from both sides their lips meeting in the middle for a lady and the tramp style kiss. “She really loved Lady and the Tramp…” Connie explained to Eren, a slight blush tenting his cheeks.

“It was the best romance of last summer!” Sasha insisted.

Mikasa’s voice budded into the conversation, “That was two summers ago Sasha.”

“What? No way? Are you serious?”

“You know it’s 1956 right?”

“I mean, yeah, but like…”

“So it came out the summer before our Junior year.”

“Oh…”

“It’s okay Sasha,” Eren said looking at the brutnette with a smile, “it’s still an awesome romance.”

“It’s between two dogs Eren.” Mikasa was his sister and he loved her, but damn was she a Debbie downer sometimes.

“And it’s still cuter than you will ever be.” He stuck his tongue out at Mikasa, the comment earned him an ‘oooooo’ from Connie and a playful slap from Mikasa which Eren avoided with a laugh.

Mikasa grabbed one of the knifes off the counter, “You better be glad I love you because you you were anyone else I’d stick this right up your—“

“Your what Mikasa dear?” the teens turned to see Carla Jeager, arms crossed, a disappointed look on her soft face.

“Um…”

She rolled her eyes, “There will be no talk of shoving knifes into anyone’s anything in my kitchen,” she warned but her tone was playful, “Now get back to work.”

Mikasa nodded and ran off towards the cash register, Eren laughed, and Carla shot him a warning glare.

“You too young man.”

He saluted, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

He took Connies order next which was a simple milk shake, and groaned slightly as Jean walked into the store, Marco and Armin in tow.

“You’re riding the horse from school too now, Armin?”

Armins eyes went wide, “No! I meant them in the parking lot, Jesus Eren, that’s disgusting.”

Eren batted his eye lashes innocently, “Whatever do you mean?”

Armin gave an exasperated sigh, “You’re ridiculous.” He said slipping behind the counter, and tugging the white apron over his light blue sweater, “But I guess that’s why I like you?” the blonde smiled at Eren. Honestly Eren thought Armin’s smile was probably the ninth wonder of the world because it was just plain adorable, and insanely contagious.

They went on with work that wasn’t really work, taking orders, making the food, serving it to their peers while throwing around sarcastic comments and stupid jokes, Krista had arrived with Mina and explained that Ymir, who everyone had immediately inquired about since the girls were seldom seen apart, was at ‘her brothers’ boxing match, which everyone knew was code for, ‘was currently competing in a boxing match’.

Eren was in the middle of insulting Jean for the twenty-third time that day when the door chimed, Eren looked up, doing a double take when his eyes landed on Levi, again with a leather jacket though this time he wore a faded dark grey shirt that advertised ‘The Bee Gees’ Eren couldn’t help, but think suited him.

Eren didn’t notice at first, but the room had gone dead silent, Levi strode up straight to the counter hands in his pockets, cigarette hanging from his mouth, every eye was on him.

“How’s it going brat?” He said shooting a devilish smile at Eren.

He looked around at his class mates whose mouths were agape, Eren rolled his eyes, “What can I get for you, Levi?”

“I was hoping something for the pain in my neck, but a coffee will do since you’re asking.”

Eren realized it must have seemed like Levi was trying to call Eren a pain in the neck, but Eren had a feeling Levi literally wanted something for the pain in his neck.

“I’m going to assume you take your coffee black?”

“Two sugars, asshole. And it’s on you, you owe me anyway.”

Eren couldn’t argue there, but it seemed Jean could, “What the hell man? He doesn’t owe you anything.”

Levi turned to look at him, “Sorry what? I don’t speak horse?”

He snickered, Levi, like everyone else in the world, could see the resemblance, “You can’t just come in here and smart off like you own the place.”

Levi glanced at Eren and then back at Jean, “I think I can.”

Jean stood up, he was a good fifteen centimeters taller than Levi, but Levi didn’t even flinch, “I don’t.”

Marco tugged at Jean’s sleeve, “Jean…”

He shrugged Marco’s hand off, “No this asshole can’t just barge in here and insult our friend.”

Levi looked my direction, “Eren?” I knew what he was asking.

“No.”

“Eren...”

“Levi.”

“You’re such a fucking brat.”

“You’re not gonna punch my friends.”

“I wouldn’t have actually hurt him.”

“Sure.” Eren said handing Levi his coffee, he felt Armin tug his sleeve.

“What’s going on Eren?” his voice was a whisper.

“Would you believe me if I said it was a long story?” Armin glanced at Levi and then at Eren and then back at Levi.

“Ya know what, yes…I would believe you if you told me it was a long story…”

“I promise I’ll tell you later.”

“Is he like…dangerous?”

Eren shook his head.

Armin inhaled deeply, “Alright then.” He spoke up, “Jean sit down.”

“Armin this asshole jus—“ He was fuming.

“Jean just take a deep breath, before you do something stupid.”

As previously stated Armin, was the blessed be voice of reason in his life.

Jean looked at Eren and then at Levi, “What the hell are you friends or something?”

Connie started paying attention then, “Dude, I told you about this guy…”

“Yeah,” Levi waved a lazy hand, “bad guy, beats the shit out of pedestrians, we got that part shorty.”

“You can talk.” Connie spat, not literally, but Levi still acted like he was brushing spit off his cheek.

“Yeah,” he said stepping closer to Connie, “I can talk. Know why? Because I’m not some useless fucking teenager with shit for brainst.”

Connie looked ready to kill someone, so did Levi which was just as tad bit more concerning, not to mention Jean was still fuming his brains out, Eren decided quickly something needed to be done, he ran around the counter and put himself between the two men, “Calm down.”

“Tell your boyfriend to learn so manners.” Levi spat.

“Actually,” Sasha announced, “he’s my boyfriend sir, and I can assure you he has absolutely no manners.”

She actually seemed to calm Levi down quite a bit, or at least enough where Eren could pull him away from the group of either insanely angry or scared as shit teenagers and out the front door.

“Jesus Christ Levi.”

“Don’t you fucking scold me.”

“What the hell are you so angry about?”

He looked about ready to punch through a wall, “They don’t fucking know me!” he shouted, “None of them have ever met me before, but they all either hate me or are scared of me, and I get it, I set myself up for it, but seriously? Why don’t you just act civil for half a second?” he was pacing, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Hey…” I grabbed at his arm, but he didn’t stop, “Hey!” I tugged him back hard enough where he stopped moving and looked up at me, “This is a small town with small opinions that don’t matter, they’re wrong, but they’re good people…I swear…just…protective is all. But look it doesn’t matter what they think anyway, who even cares?”

“Don’t you? I’m _your_ friend Eren, they’re gonna judge you just as harshly as they judge me.”

Eren cringed, it was probably true, “They’ll get over it. I can be friends with whoever I want.”

“Just wait…” he rolled his eyes, it was obvious he was damaged, but it was also obvious he didn’t really need fixing despite everything, he may be broken, but he wasn’t falling apart, not yet anyway, he groaned clutching the back of his neck, “Ugh, my fucking head, great this day just keeps getting better.”

Eren bit his lip, “Sorry…”

“Whatever. I’ll live.”

“Do you want me to look at it?”

Levi turned around holding up the long ends of hair before his undercut. Eren looked closely, the wound itself wasn’t deep, but his head was probably throbbing, “You got me good asshole.”

“Sorry!” Eren squeeked for probably the hundredth time.

He waved Eren away, “It’s fine, stop apologizing so much.”

“To be honest I don’t know what else to do.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Fucking brat.” He murmured under his breath, pulling a cigarette from his back pocket, the sleeves of his jacket riding up just enough where Eren could glimpse his tattoos, he lit up, and exhaled the smoke a moment later, “So, any plans for tomorrow?”

Tomorrow? Tomorrow was Friday…Eren thought on it, there was probably some sort of party going on, a party that he could probably go to any Friday, they were all the same after all, “Nothing concrete, why? Have an idea?”

“Maybe.” He said blowing out another puff of smoke.

“And that idea is?”

“A surprise if you’re up for it.”

“Levi if the surprise is your dick, I’d rather no—“

“Will you stop insinuating that because I’m gay I’m only hanging out with you to get in your pants. First of all you’re being an asshole, and second of all there is no way in hell anyone will ever actually _want_ to get in the pants of a brat like you.”

Eren felt a little disappointed for some reason he couldn’t quite place.

“So are you in or not?”

“Sure, why not?”

A tiny smile passed over Levi’s lips, “I’ll pick you up at twelve. I assume you have to work?”

Eren nodded, Mikasa and him alternated weeks.

“Then I’ll see you at twelve tomorrow night.” Levi pushed off the pharmacy wall and waved, “See you around Jeager.”

Eren waited a good twenty seconds before going back inside. Why was his heart racing? Why did it feel like he’d just been asked out on date?

***

“This smells of something illegal.” Hanji said her  eyebrows raised. They were sitting on the couch in Levi’s apartment. Her head was in his lap, a common occurrence for anyone who’d know Hanji longer than a week, and one Levi had decided, after the first six years, wasn’t worth fighting.

Levi was not in the mood for his best friends antics. He rolled his eyes, “Look, shitty glasses, I’m not banging the kid, and even if I was he’s eighteen so we wouldn’t be breaking any laws.”

“But you’re planning to.”

He rolled his eyes, “Why the hell do you think that?”

“Levi, you never get close to anyone without a reason, and unless you want discount Tylenol it’s the only explanation.”

“I’m close to you and I have _never_ wanted to put my dick anywhere near—“

She shushed him, “It’s not hard to be close to me. I don’t give people much of a choice and if I remember correctly, I was working in the same café as a guy you wanted to bang when we met, what was his name? Nanaba? Yeah Nanaba, I totally got you laid and that’s why we’re friends.”

Levi vaguely remembered Nanaba, Hanji’s ridiculous everything had sort of made Nanaba sink into the background, he did however remember that Nanaba was extremely good looking.

 “I hardly remember him so I don’t think it counts.”

“That’s not my problem, but in the end the only reason you acknowledged me to begin with was because you wanted something.”

“And also because you spilled an entire tray of coffee on me.”

Hanji laughed at the memory, “I mean after the whole attempted murder thing.”

“Well I don’t want anything from Eren…there’s just something about him…I don’t know why, but he seems familiar?”

“Maybe you’ve met him before?”

Levi shook his head, “No, I’d have remembered his eyes.”

“Eyes?”

“The brat has the prettiest god damn eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?”

“They’re not quite green, but they’re not quite blue, they’re like the perfect mix of the two, and they have this light to them that’s…I mean…”

Hanji chuckled.

“What are you laughing at shitty glasses?”

“Leeeeviiii has a cruuuuuushhh.” She sang very loudly and off key.

“I do not have a crush.”

“I didn’t even know you got crushes? I always thought you were more of a fuck it and go type of guy,” she shot him a big shit-eating grin, “This kid must be something huh?”

“He’s just a brat.”

“With the prettiest god damn eyes you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes. And that’s all he is.”

“A brat with pretty eyes that Levi has a crush on.”

“I don’t have a crush on an eighteen year old Hanji, I’m twenty-seven.”

“But it’s legal.”

“It’s a nine year difference.”

“But you like him.”

“Nine years.”

“But you _like_ him.”

“He’s straight.”

She scoffed, “Straight my ass, Erwin is straight and I’m pretty damn sure I’ve caught him checking you out like a hundred times, you’re a babe magnet Levi, he might say he’s straight, but let’s face it he’s eighteen, probably never had a girlfriend, most likely a virgin, do you suppose he’s even ever been kissed? He says he’s straight because that’s what everyone says, but I think we’re all a little gay on the inside.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved her off his lap, hearing her land on the ground a moment later with a loud clunk followed by a stream of crazy lady laughs Hanji was known for.

“But Levi, when are you gonna see him again?”

“Tch. I don’t fucking know.”

“You’re gay ass is lying to momma Hanji.”

He rolled his eyes, “Tomorrow after work.”

“Work ends at twelve.”

“So does his.”

“Olala a romantic midnight serenade.”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment right now.”

“Oh come on!”

“It’s not even like that.”

“Where are you even gonna go at midnight in Trost?”

“That bar in Shinganshia, Utgard.”

“He’s eighteen he can’t drink.”

“It’s an art bar.”

“And?”

“Kid likes art.”

“There’s an art bar that’s opened at midnight? And you know about it?”

“Yes, it’s a twenty-four-hour bar, and believe it or not I actually like art.”

“No you actually like Eren.”

Levi groaned, “For the last time I don’t like that brat.”

“Levi I’ve known you for twelve years, is lying to me really worth it?”

“Hanji.”

“Levi…”

“Hanji can we not do this.”

“Well we do you wanna do thi—“

Levi’s landline rung just in time to interrupt her, god bless, he crossed the room and picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Levi!” Erwin’s deep voice bellowed across the line, “Does Hanji happen to be there?”

He glanced at the couch behind him where Hanji saw lounging, “Yeah she’s here, why?”

“Can you tell her, her shift started ten minutes ago?”

Levi snorted, “Will do.”

“Thank you, take care Levi.”

Levi hung up, “Hey asshole!” he called, “What time is your shift?”

“Ten why?” the brunette looked confused.

“It’s ten-ten.”

There was a loud crash, a few bangs, “Shit shit shit!” she mumbled, pulling on her shoes and tripping towards the door, “We’ll finish this conversation later!” she shouted slamming the door behind her.

A sigh of relief, now he could pine over his undecided feelings for Eren in peace.

***

Saying they’d asked questions was an understatement. More like they’d taken all their questions constructed a huge mallet out of them and pounded him into the ground with it. Jean, Connie, and Mikasa had been the hardest on him. Jean because of his hurt pride, Connie because of Eren’s disregard for his warning, and Mikasa because of his disregard, in her opinion, for himself. Sasha didn’t seem to care what so ever, in fact Eren wasn’t even sure she knew who Levi was or what he’d done, Krista was supportive, Marco seemed a bit frightened, but never failed to give Eren an encouraging speech about ‘setting Levi on the right path’ even though Eren was ninety-nine percent sure that was not what was happening, Mina had left quickly after Eren returned so he didn’t know what she’d thought, but Mina was the type of person who challenged the social norms anyway as a humans rights activist and a bit of a hippy, so Eren didn’t think he needed to worry about her scurrying off and telling her friends, so that just left Armin who was currently sitting across from him on his bed, “So…” he started his knees pulled up to his chest, “what’s the deal with you and Levi.”

Eren cringed, “I sort of hit him with my car.”

The blonds blue orbs widened so much Eren was sure they were going to explode, “What?”

“It was after he held the door open for me, I mean obviously, and well it was dark…I wasn’t exactly paying attention…but he was walking past the pharmacy when I pulled out and I guess I mean he fell down, but I didn’t seriously injure him so it’s fine.”

“You hit him with your car? You hit him?”

“…Yeah…he hit his head…which is why he was asking for something for the pain in his neck…he wasn’t being an asshole he—“

“Literally wanted something for the pain in his neck, because you hit him with a car?”

“…Basically.”

“Does this happen a lot? You hitting convicted felons with cars?”

“Levi is not a convicted felon.”

“He hospitalized six people…”

“It was self-defense,” Eren had no idea why his voice had become sharper, “they tried to jump him.”

“Wait…so that guy,” he made a mark of his height by raising his hand, “beat six people who were trying to rob him? Were they armed?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask, but I’d say if you’re planning to jump someone you’re probably armed right?”

“But he’s so…” Armin’s face scrunched up, “short…”

“You can’t really talk Arm.” Eren jested.

“Yeah well I’m not the one claiming I can beat six armed people half to death either.”

“I mean he definitely did it…he’s not claiming.”

“But he’s tiny.”

Eren held back the urge to quote Levi and say ‘But the bitch can fight’ instead he said, “He’s capable.”

“Obviosuly.” Armin snorted, “So any other run in’s with the short and the capable I should know about?”

“Uh…”

“How many times exactly have you meant Levi that you haven’t told us about?”

Eren counted on his hand quickly, “Five?”

“Five? You’ve known the guy what three days? I don’t even see you five separate times in three days most of the time.”

“…It’s been a weird couple of days…”

“Elaborate.”

“So the night after he held the door open for me and Connie told me not to hang around him, I listened, I mean I had no plans to get to know him or anything and Connie said he was bad news so I figured he probably was, but I was on the night shift and around the end of my shift he came in and basically told me he wasn’t a Titan followed by some choice words and then he went to leave and I asked him why he came back you know because he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to care what some teenager thinks of him and he said I had pretty eyes. Then he left.”

“That’s all he said? Just that you have pretty eyes?”

“Pretty much.”

“I’d say he likes you, or at least he likes your eyes.”

“…Well yeah.”

“What else happened?”

“The next day when I was at work mom told me to shoo some hoods that were outside…I tried, I mean I held my ground, but uh they probably would have beat the shit out of me if Levi hadn’t intervened. He works at Wall Rose, ya know the bar, so I guess he saw on his way to work, but uh yeah he scared them off and then he left. That night I hit him with my car and brought him in to look at his head, we talked a little, I guess we decided to be friends…and so now I mean…I hit him with my car and he saved me from the Titans so I guess I owe him…” Eren didn’t feel like he owed him friendship in return for the other things, he actually wanted to be friends with Levi…but he didn’t tell Armin that although he was sure Armin would figure it out.

“They were Titans?”

“Yeah…top dogs according to Levi…he really hates Titans…”

“Why?”

“He didn’t tell me, but he seemed pretty disgusted people associated him with them.”

“I can’t say I blame him they’ve done some pretty terrible things.”

Eren nodded, a few years back during spring break the gang had been responsible for the burning of a cabin on the outskirts of town that resulted in the deaths of ten college students, and more recently had been involved in a drug ring that resulted in the deaths of nearly fifteen people, five of which were not involved with the gang at all, they were also linked to most of the more petty crimes in the area, so in fewer words the Titans were a pretty terrible hoard of people, “He’s not a bad guy Armin, I mean I don’t know him that well, like at all, but he’s pretty honest. Sort of brutally honest actually. And I don’t know he’s kind of…I mean it’s nice to hang out with someone who’s so different…”

“He’s gay too isn’t he?”

Eren shrugged, “Yeah I guess.” There was no guess about it, Levi wasn’t shy about his sexuality.

“You’re not worried about it?”

“Not really.”

“Well then I don’t see a problem with it. I mean I definitely don’t understand why you’d wanna be friends with him…he’s uh…really scary and intimidating, and seems like sort of an…” Armin shook his head, “but if he’s nice to you and you like hanging out with him then do. It’s your choice…so long as he doesn’t hurt you or anything…”

“He won’t.” Eren smiled, “Thanks Armin,” he laughed, “So, ya think you can work your powers of reasoning on Mikasa?”

Armin chuckled, “I can try, but I make no promises.” He pushed himself to his feet, “I should get going it’s pretty late…I’ll see you tomorrow kay?”

“Night Armin.”

“Night Eren.” Armin waved and showed himself out.

Eren’s mind wandered a little bit, to his da—he stopped himself, no not his date. Not a date. His mind wandered to his not-a-date with Levi, he wondered where they’d go…what they’d do…Eren hated it to be honest…because every single time he thought about Levi his heart beat faster and his face got hot, and ugh, why was he so excited about hanging out with a guy?

He was still confused when he switched off the light.


	4. Life Imitates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a girl, he realizes something, Levi gets pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THURSDAY BITCHES! Hella! Okay new chapter all I have to say is the title is "Life Imitates Art" from Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey. (Talking about art in all medias: drawing, writing, ect. so it makes more since)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments they're so awesome and wow please keep telling me what you think I only write if I think people are interested sooooooo :)
> 
> Question or concerns? My tumblr is: oswwinoswald or aloisearltrancy
> 
> TRACK TAG FOR THE FIC: 'fic: you and the sun'

Friday was the longest day Eren had ever experienced…ever. He didn’t know whether the feeling bubbling in his stomach was excitement or dread or what, but it was killing him, he’d been on edge all day, when Jean (who’d just decided to start talking to him again) had tapped on his shoulder to ask for a pencil in anatomy he’d nearly fallen out of his seat. Jesus he needed to get a grip. He was hanging out with his friend not going on a date. He was not going on a date. Let’s repeat that is was _not a date._ Just two guys hanging out. Friends. It didn’t matter that one of them was gay…or that the other who was straight. Straight. _STRAIGHT_.  Found the gay one…intriguing…not attractive. No because that’d be sort of gay, and Eren was not, just intriguing. And maybe thought he looked good in leather jackets…but better out of leather jackets.

He slapped a hand over his face.

He was so fucking screwed.

He glanced at the clock the wait was nearly over and all of the sudden he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be. Damn. He needed more time. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why were his palms sweaty? It was a guy…that wasn’t…that wasn’t right…was it? He didn’t know… It didn’t feel wrong, but it didn’t feel right. Damn. Why was everything so complicated?

He took a deep breath. _It’s not a date. Everything will be fine. You’re just confused._

He jumped when the bell signaling a customer rung, his eyes connected with Levis. His heart skipped a beat.

_Stop it heart you idiot he’s not a girl, you need to calm down._

But it didn’t, it just beat faster.

“Oi, brat, you ready?”

“Um,” Eren fumbled with the key to the register, but managed to lock it, “Let me turn out the lights, and then yeah.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Hurry.”

Eren padded to the back of the store, took a few deep breaths to calm his erratic heart and turned out the light switch, realizing he’d have to find his way back in the pitch black darkness of the store...fun.

“Eren!” He heard Levi’s voice, “Did you fuck something up?”

“Uh…n-no! I just,” he banged his shoulder into the door frame, “lacked planning!”

“I can tell!” Levi shouted, as Eren felt his way around the counter and down on the main floor where Levi was. “Where are you, brat? I can’t see a damned thing.”

“Um…” he felt around his hand hitting something soft…leather he realized.

Levi grabbed his hand, “Found you.”

Eren’s heart beat increased pace, how fast could it beat before exploding, “T-the door should be straight in front of you.”

“Eren…you’re straight in front of me.” Eren thought it was a cheesy metaphor at first, but when he took a step closer he realized he could feel him breathing. He laughed nervously.

“Okay um…behind you then?”

Levi didn’t let go of Eren’s hand as he found the door, somehow without bumping into anything.

Outside it was dark, but luckily illuminated by street lamps, it was a while before he noticed Levi was still holding his hand, he flushed a deep shade of red before wiggling his hand out of the older mans.

Levi didn’t seem to notice or care, he nodded towards the motorcycle by the curb, “Get on.”

“Wait…” he looked at bike, the bike that suddenly looked a hundred times more dangerous than it had moments ago, “We’re riding that?”

“Yeah Jaeger, got a problem?”

“C-can two people even fit on that?”

Levi only rolled his eyes, he swung a leg over the bike and turned his head towards Eren, “Get on.”

“Uh…okay…” Eren complied uneasily, swinging hi leg over the side of the bike as well keeping a good distance from Levi.

“Eren. You’re gonna have to get closer.”

He moved up an inch or so.

“Do you want to fall off idiot?” Levi reached back and grabbed Eren’s arms hooking them around his waist tightly forcing Eren to move way closer than he was sure he wanted to.

“N-no.”

“Hold on tight, kid.”

“…Kay…”

With that Levi revved the engine, and they shot off the curb. Immediately Eren clung tighter to Levi than he’d wanted to ever, but he didn’t really care, fuck being sexually conscious, right now he was being conscious of his life.

He thought he could hear Levi’s laugher over the wind in his ears. No maybe he could feel it. He didn’t know, but the bastard was laughing.

“Relax kid.” Levi shouted.

Eren’s arms tightened around his waist once more, and for the first time since the bike left the curb he actually opened his eyes. It was sort of insane. Everything whirled around his, Levi’s hair was blowing around in the wind, they passed cars, sped around corners, and what seemed like moments later the biked slowed to a stop.

“We’re here.”

“That was quick.”

“Twenty minutes.” Levi said fixing his wind-blown hair.

“Really,” Levi climbed off the bike, “Wow.”

Levi chuckled as Eren climbed off the bike himself, “Come here.” Eren’s eyes widened why did he want him to come closer, Levi rolled his eyes when Eren didn’t move and stepped forward himself reaching his hands up and combing down Eren’s wild hair with his fingers, “Better. Let’s go inside.”

Eren looked up at the building before them, “A bar?”

“An art bar actually, Picasso.”

Eren blushed and followed the older man inside, the man asked for ID’s and stamped Levi’s hand, probably to show he could drink and Eren couldn’t. Delightful.

The place was huge. Like absolutely massive. It was about four stories, every wall was covered in art, the tables were decorative art pieces as well as their napkin holders and cup and basically everything was art in some way, shape, or form. It was magnificent. He couldn’t help but stare.

“Close your mouth, it’s disgusting.”

“But look at this place.” Eren was unable to control his excitement

“Yeah I know it’s very colorful let’s go sit—“

“No, it’s amazing, not just colorful this place is…wow.”

Levi smirked, it was cute, the way the younger boy jumped around trying to get a glimpse of everything in the vicinity, really, really fucking cute. “I thought you might like it, come on, an acquaintance of mine bartends here, we’re gonna go say hi and then you can fawn over this shit.”

Eren sighed, “Okay.”

When they approached the bar they were greated by a tall blond man who’s hair was tied back into a bun, “Levi!” he said with a smile, “What brings you here?”

“Hey Erd.” Levi wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic, but his eyes gave away that he was indeed happy to see that man.

Eren was still looking around the bar like an idiot, “Pick up a new boy toy?” the kid didn’t even hear him, he was too busy inspecting a cartoonish drawing of a surfer plastered to the side of the bar.

“Pfft, as if.” Levi rolled his eyes, “This brat is just a friend, thought he might like this place.”

“Friend?” he looked from Levi to Eren, “I’ve known you what five…six years, and you don’t even call me your _friend._ So I’m just gonna go ahead and assume he’s a fuck buddy and leave it at that.”

“He’s not a fuck buddy, Erd.”

Erd raised his eyebrows, “Why not? He’s a cute kid, seems like your type of guy.”

Levi glanced at Eren, “He’s not my type at all actually, not usually into younger guys, especially not virgins—“

“But you’re into him?”

“Didn’t I just say he’s not my fucking type?”

“Just because he doesn’t fit your MO doesn’t mean you can’t like him.”

“I don’t like anything except cleaning.”

“And kids with big blue eyes apparently.”

God bless Eren for being so enchanted by art. Levi groaned and grabbed Eren by his shoulder yanking him away from the bar, Eren shot him a startled look, “Nice seeing you Levi! Drinks are on the house!”

“Fuck you Erd!” Was all Levi said in response, pushing Eren into a booth, “You hungry kid?”

Eren shrugged, “Fries or something wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Fries it is.” Levi flagged down a waitress who beamed at him politely.

“What can I get for you two this lovely evening?”

“I think you mean lovely morning.” Eren corrected.

“Oh my it is morning now isn’t it, what can I get you?”

“Order of fries.”

“Coming right up sugar, anything else.”

“A beer.”

“Can I see some ID?”

Levi groaned and reached into his pocket for his ID, this always fucking happened to him when he wanted alcohol, but he guessed it wasn’t a bad thing…looking young, he handed the card to the women who smiled and handed it back, “Thank you sir, coming right up.” And then she disappeared.

“Drinking and driving?” Eren questioned.

“Don’t worry kid I can handle my alcohol, plus if I get drunk off shitty watered down beer you should probably just kill me because I’m a poor son of a bitch.”

Eren laughed, Levi thought it sounded a bit nervous, but he didn’t have time to question it before the waitress came back with their fries, she placed them on the table with a smile, shamelessly flirted with Eren, though the brat was too busy scribbling something on a napkin to notice, and the retreated into the kitchen.

“She likes you.”

“Huh?” he looked up from whatever the hell he was writing.

Levi couldn’t help, but chuckle, “You’re never gonna get laid if you don’t start paying attention.”

Eren’s face went bright red. Cute little shit. “W-who said I wanted to?”

“You’re an eighteen year old boy, if you don’t want to something’s wrong.”

“Just haven’t found the right girl…” Levi was just the tiniest bit offended by that for no particular reason.

“No one at school?”

“Well, I’ve sort of know all of them my whole life so it’s kind of hard…and I mean I used to think I liked Sasha, but then she’s sort of a pig, like she’s a nice girl, but she could eat an entire year supply of food in three days, plus she and Connie are sort of perfect together so…”

“Was Sasha the one with the pony tail?”

He nodded, “That’s her.”

“She’s too pretty for baldy.”

“He’s actually pretty nice when you get to know him, I mean actually he’s usually pretty nice in general he just hates you.”

“Wish he had an actual reason, but whatever. Who’s the tall one that looks like a horse?”

“Jean.” Eren half groaned, “He’s an ass.”

Levi scoffed, “Looks like one. Which one does he date?”

“None of them. He liked Mikasa a long time ago, but then Marco and his family moved to town and he sort of just stopped, they’re best friends now.”

“Sound’s pretty gay.”

“Ymir said she saw them kissing at a lacrosse game once, but we never asked them directly. Jean’s been our friend since forever and we’ve known Marco since eighth grade so who really cares if they’re together? They’re still them. Same for Ymir, but everyone already knows about her. She doesn’t get shit for it though probably because she nearly hospitalized this kid back when she came out.”

“I bet I’d like Ymir.”

“Probably, she’s a lot like you except she talks more.”

“I’d rather listen than talk, that way when I open my mouth I actually have something to say.”

“Makes since,” he shrugged, and reached for a fry putting it into his mouth before going back to work on his napkin.

“What are you writing?”

“I’m not.”

“Then what are you doing?”

He swallowed, “I’m drawing.”

“Can I see?”

“I guess, but it’s not finished yet.” He slid the napkin over to the older man who was stunned at what he saw. The brat could draw. Like really fucking well too. Sprawled across the napkin were a pair of hands they were slim and bony, there was something familiar about them, but t wasn’t until he saw the wings tattooed on their wrists he realized who’s they were, “My hands?”

The brat blushed and stumbled over his words as he tried to explain himself, “Y-you do this thing where you hold your hands in front of you, but you don’t set them down like when you talk they just sort of hover and you have really uh…interesting hands I guess…it’s probably the tattoos.”

Interesting hands? What the fuck did that even mean? Levi glanced up at Eren, “If you think hands are interesting you need to sort out your priorities.”

“Maybe it’s not your hands…maybe I just think that you’re interesting.”

His heart beat a little faster, and god he wished it just wouldn’t, “Interesting? What the fuck about me is interesting?”

“Well your tattoo’s for one,” Eren’s vibrant blue orbs meant Levi’s sharp gray, “still trying to figure out what those mean by the way.”

“Got any guesses?” he asked just to keep up the conversation.

“Not really…I keep thinking it has something to do with flying, but then I guess that’s sort of stupid, they’re wings…of course it has something to do with flying.”

“Freedom actually.” It wasn’t that Levi felt any obligation to tell the kid anything…and he wasn’t…really the story was a lot longer than freedom, but he figures a few hints wouldn’t hurt.

The brat perked up, “Freedom?”

“That’s what they mean. They fit together, right now their two parts of a bigger picture.” He held up his wrists so that Eren could see.

“What’s the bigger picture look like?”

“If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just asked.”

He seemed shocked, “W-wha –How’d you even get that?”

“Half on each wrist. The whole things on my back.”

He blushed again and Levi swore this kid would be the end of him, “Oh.” The kid said reaching back across the table to reclaim the napkin.

“I think you can do it.”

“Do what?”

“Be an artist.”

He smiled and it was so vibrant it made Levi smile too, though it was brief, his smile didn’t fade, nor did he respond he just kept staring until the teen finally said, “I think you’re wrong.”

It sort of shocked Levi, “What? Kid, you’re talented—“

The little shit shook his head, “Thank you, but I’m not talking about that.”

“Then what the fuck are you on about?”

“You said the world passed you by…” he shook his head, “I think you’re wrong.”

Levi blinked, “What?”

“I think you have more potential then you give yourself credit for.”

“You don’t even know me.”

He shrugged, “You’re right…” he nibbled on a fry, “it’s just a feeling.”

“This world doesn’t want something from someone like me.” Levi hadn’t ever liked himself per se…his life hadn’t been easy, some of the things that had made it hard had been his fault some of them hadn’t, but there were a number of times where his actions had effected not only his life, but other peoples…and things like that…that was what made him scum. That’s what made him useless…taking things away from other people. Fucking up someone else’s life. The world didn’t need him. They didn’t need someone like him to contribute to their pristine society. They didn’t need him fucking up more things.

“I could make that argument about myself.”

“Kid you’re the poster boy for perfect, we’re not exactly in the same boat.”

“What happened to as long as you’re happy who cares?”

“Who said I’m not happy?”

“Generally when someone says the world has passed them by I don’t get a very happy vibe.”

“Maybe not happy…but content.”

“Content isn’t good enough, come on Levi, isn’t there something you really want to do?” _I’d like to kiss you right now, but I’m not a fucking idiot._

So instead he said something he’d actually wanted to do once, “I used to want to write.”

“Write?”

“Yeah…I had this whole idea…involved walls and man eating giants…but that was a long time ago and no one would want to read that…” Why was he telling this brat about that?

“Man eating giants?” there was excitement in his voice.

“…Titans…actually…”

“Where’d you get the idea?”

It always sounded crazy, “I used to dream about it…well maybe dream isn’t the right word, they were more like nightmares…I guess sometimes they weren’t terrible…but…”

“Do you still have them?”

Yes. “No.”

“So you wrote about the people in the dreams? Did they have names? Faces?”

No. No they don’t have names. Or faces. Auras…because he could tell they were different, by what it was like to be around them, but  he’d never seen any faces. Not that he could remember at least. “Nope. They’re just a dream.” Eren reminded him of one of the people in his dreams…a boy…one who’s face Levi had never seen.

“It’s cool though.”

“Yeah well it’s a dead dream.” Why had he even told the kid?

“Literally or metaphorically?”

“Both.” Levi stated.

“It doesn’t have to be…you could still do it.”

He shook his head, “You’re an optimist kid.”

“And you’re a pessimist. I guess we balance each other out.”

“I guess we do.” _Fuck me. I actually like this shitty kid. Fuck me._ Levi rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling bubbling in his stomach, “Come on, there’s a whole other floor to this place, maybe we can find you a girl to replace your hand.”

The brat flushed again as Levi pulled him towards the stairs.

****

Armin was a shitty wing man. That was the first thing Eren noticed about hanging out with Levi. As soon as they’d gotten upstairs, which was just as remarkable as the first floor as far as art goes, Levi’d picked a girl out of the crowd. She cute, bright red almost maroon hair tied up in a high pony tail she wore an aqua colored dress with white polka dots and part of him wondered what a girl like her was doing out so late at night, “Eren,” he’d said extending a hand when Levi had shoved him towards her.

“Kou.” She said with a smile.

“Who’d you come with?”

“My brother, I’m too young to drink, but I love the art. And you?”

“Short stack over there.”

“Oh! He’s a cutie, is he your boyfriend?”

Eren was a little taken back by her question, why would she assume that? Most people would never dare say something like that, but apparently Kou was not most people. “N-no…why do you ask?”

“Oh!” her eyes went wide, “I’m sorry! He’s just been staring at you and your eyes sort of lit up when you mentioned him so…I apologize…I know it’s unorthodox, but it’s an art bar and the people here are pretty accepting, I mean that’s why my brother likes it here, him and his boyfriend Haru go on dates here all the time.”

What did she mean his eyes lit up? “…That’s great…I’m glad they’re accepting—”

“Is it him or you?” she interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry! I just…is it him or you that’s uninterested.”

What was this girl talking about? He could be my brother, she wouldn’t know I’d meant her all of four minutes ago. “…Neither…”

She shook her head, “No offence, but I don’t think that’s true.”

“What?”

“I just…the way your eyes lit up and I mean he’s still staring…a bit hard to believe.”

“I’m not gay…” he paused and thought a minute, “Probably.”

“Probably?”

“Probably.”

She smiled, “Maybe you should see?”

“How do you see?”

“Gotta find you a girl to kiss and then a boy.”

“Uh.” He didn’t know how he felt, but he was at a bar far enough away where he didn’t know anyone so he figured it was a pretty good time to see, “okay.”

“So,” she grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

The kiss was short, but real. Like she properly kissed him, but it didn’t last very long and that was good because Eren didn’t know if he wanted it to. He felt nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. No fucking dice.

He looked over to where Levi had been sitting, also no dice, and by dice he meant Levi.

“Uh…I have to go.”

She just smiled and waved him off.

*****

When Eren found Levi he was sitting at the booth they’d been at before nursing a coke.

“Brat? What happened to the ginger?”

“She’s probably upstairs.”

“So why are you here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Levi sighed, “You really don’t get the concept of getting laid do you?”

“I’m an eighteen year old virgin, I’m not gonna loose it to some girl I meet in a bar.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Listen kid, it isn’t some big thing that needs to be kept or treasured or some shit, in fact you should probably throw your virginity out the window first chance you get because you’re not gonna miss it, the sooner you can have casual sex the better.”

Maybe Kou was insanely wrong about Levi…he didn’t seem to care one way or the other.

“That’s not how I see it.”

“When you’re older you’ll wish you did.” He took a sip of his coke.

“Stop treating me like a kid, Levi, I’m eighteen.”

“Yeah well I’m twenty-seven and not a virgin so who has more life experience?”

Twenty-seven? That was older than he’d expected, but not by too much.

“I’m not saying I do, just saying I’m not six, I have opinions.”

He rolled his eyes, “If you’re done not getting laid can we please leave?”

What the fuck was up with him?

“Sure…”

“Good, let’s get out of here.”

*****

The ride back to the pharmacy was shorter than the ride there had been somehow.

Levi hadn’t really given him time to say anything, he’d literally dropped him off and sped away. Leaving a very confused boy in his wake. And by confused it was like a tornado in his mind. He was questioning his sexuality. His predictions of Levi. Everything basically.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he definitely wanted to kiss the confusing bastard and that he was fucking screwed.


	5. Sick as a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is really fucking confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is Friday, BUT! I have a reason so okay basically I went to see my favorite band since I was five years old on Wednesday in Charlotte and it was life changing and perfect and I got no sleep and had orientation on Thursday so like I was busy busy busy. BUT PANIC! AT THE DISCO WAS AMAZING LIKE I WOULD DO IT EVERY SINGLE NIGHT IF I COULD BECAUSE WOW. Annnnnnnnnnnnyway I don't like this chapter, but it was necessary, I don't like it because it's setting up the next chapter in which things do actually happen so just bear with it I have that chapter half finished yay! You're gonna love it. 
> 
> OH AND THE CHAPTER TITLE IS "Sick as a Dog" from You Can Be The Boss by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos damn they mean sooooo much to me and always make me smile! Please keep it up I love you guys! 
> 
> Any extra qyestions and stuff you can ask me on Tumblr at: oswwinoswald or senpaimatsuoka (My anime blog has changed)
> 
> Thanks sooooooooooo much! I love you!! See you Thursday!

When Eren drove himself home from the pharmacy Friday night his mind was cluttered. Who the hell was Levi to make him want to kiss boys? No not boys, boy, one boy. Levi. Eren was freaking out, he couldn’t like another guy. He couldn’t. He thought about his parents, and Mikasa, and Armin, what would they even say? Would they shut him out? Kick him to the curb?  

Eren put his head in his hands as he pulled into the driveway. What was he going to do? Levi was the only person he could maybe talk to about the subject and now he was acting all weird…like what the hell had he done to get the silent treatment?

Everything was starting to get really fucking weird.

He looked up, the porch light was on, but so was the living room light. Why was someone up at three in the morning?

 _Shit, shit, shit_. His mind yelled as he headed up the front steps and into the house.

“You’re three hours late.” His father called as he closed the front door, “Did something happen at the shop?”

“Uh…no…I just forgot to finish the inventory earlier so I stayed later.”

“Why are you lying Eren? I checked the inventory before I left I told you that.”

“I…” Shit what was he supposed to say? I went to an art bar with my gay friend who I may or may not have the hots for? “I went out with a friend.”

Grisha’s eyes lit up, “A friend?”

Eren nodded.

“A girl?”

“Uh…” would that be a good cover up even? If he said yes they’d want to meet her, “no, just a friend. A guy.”

“Armin?”

“Not Armin.”

“Jean?”

“Nope, he’s not from school…”

“What’s his name?”

Eren swallowed, “Levi.”

Grisha made a face somewhere in-between shocked and confused, “Levi Rivaille?”

Eren nodded.

“Levi Rivaille? That thug affiliated with the Titans? The one who’s always smoking outside the store? _That_ Levi Rivaille.”

“He’s not affiliated with the Titans…he hates them actually…”

Grisha ignored him. “If I’m not mistaken, didn’t he recently hospitalize six people?”

“He…I mean…yeah…but—“

“But, my son still thinks it’s a god idea to hang out with him at three in the morning and then try and lie to me about it?”

“He’s not a bad guy Dad.”

“Then why did you try to lie?”

“Because—I don’t know, it’s three am, I didn’t think you’d like me hanging out with anyone at three am, let alone someone you don’t know…”

“But you did anyway?”

“No—I mean…yes, but I—“

“You know I want you home by at least one when you work late, you know I don’t want you out so late, especially when you’re running around with gay criminals. Where did you go?”

“He’s not a criminal—“

“But he is gay. Do you want to get sick like him?”

“Sick?”

“Eren, you know that homosexuality is a sickness. When I was a doctor I treated many patients with it, young boys like you…it only takes a little exposure before you start getting sick too.”

“What?” Eren had heard people say things like that before, he’d never paid much attention to them, but now that he was the only thing he thought was that it sounded crazy. Levi wasn’t sick…he wasn’t sick either…was he?

“It’s a disease of the mind Eren.”

“Levi isn’t sick.” Eren said eyeing his father.

“Are you saying a man who would be romantically involved with another man is healthy? Eren listen to yourself, he’s a predator. A fag. And he’ll make you like him.”

“I don’t really see why it’s any of our business who he’s with…I mean…he’s a person…he’s entitled to his own choices.”

“A lot of people are sick. He’s one of them, Eren, you can’t continue to hang out with him. No son of mine is gonna be a faggot. I’m not gonna let you get sick.”

But it wasn’t a sickness. If it was Eren would have gotten it from Ymir ages ago, or Jean, or Marco, but he hadn’t. He liked Levi. There fine he’d admit it. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and call him his, but if gay was contagious Eren would have had it way before he’d meant Levi. So no. Maybe Eren was gay or maybe he just liked Levi, but either way he’d become that on his own. He hadn’t _caught the gay_ from anyone.

Eren didn’t say that though, he knew his father would get angry, and he now knew he’d end up on the street if Grisha ever found out so he just nodded, “I won’t see Levi again then. Can I go to sleep now? I’m sorta tried.”

Grisha nodded, “You and Armin are working tomorrow so you have to be in at ten.”

“Yes sir.” Eren said as he made his way up the stairs. He crashed onto his mattress fighting back the urge to scream.

Everything was happening too fast.

***

It’d taken him too long to get to sleep that night, he tossed and turned until around seven am when he just gave up and stalked into the bathroom for a shower.

Two things were replaying in his mind, his father saying ‘Homosexuality is a sickness.’ And the overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss Levi.

Which did he fear more? His father or his feelings? Because he definitely had feelings, and he wanted so desperately to act on them, but at the same time his father had said he wouldn’t accept a son who was a faggot so if he did act on them…he would lose his family…

The need to scream was just a present as it had been last night, he pushed his hands against the wall as let the hot water wash over him, taking slow deep breaths, his heart was pounding so fast he thought it might explode, he could hear it beating in his ears that was almost all he could hear, just the overwhelming sound of a worried heart beating, and then a sharp bang on the door that nearly knocked him over, “Eren! Hurry up! I’m supposed to meet Sasha for breakfast at ten and it’s nine thirty! You’ve been in there for over an hour!”

What? Nine thirty? Crap. He turned off the water and dried his body, wrapping the towel around his waist before stepping out into the hall where Mikasa was standing hands on her hips in an oversized t-shirt he was sure belonged to him and a pair of polka dotted ladies pajama bottoms her long hair was still messy from sleep, he reached up and ruffled it, “You need to cut this, it’s getting really long, can you even see through your bangs anymore?”

She shook his hand away and blew her bangs out of her eyes, “Only when I need to…I’ll cut it soon.”

He smiled, “See you after work, Mika!” he said heading back to his room. The normality was welcomed, more than welcomed it was craved.

He changed into a gray shirt and a jean jacket, and headed down stairs to make a sandwich because he didn’t know how to breakfast, before rushing out to his car.

Armin was already there when Eren pulled into the parking lot.

“Morning Armin.” Eren said with a slight smiled as he stepped behind the counter.

“Morning,” the blond smiled brightly, he was always so lively in the mornings, “You look sleepy.” Armin pointed out.

“Yeah, didn’t get in till late last night.”

“I can work your shift if you wanna sleep?”

The kid was too nice for his own good, “No, no, Armin, don’t worry about it I’m fine.”

“You look really stressed.”

Eren shrugged, “Like I said, no sleep.”

Armin shrugged, but a moment later looked over to Eren and asked, “So see Levi recently?”

Eren was a little startled by the question, “What?”

“Ya know, short guy, capable, kind of rude.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay very rude.”

“Uh…yeah, I mean I saw him.”

“Really? Yesterday?”

“Uh huh.”

“So basically you’ve seen his every day since you meant him?”

“I guess? I don’t remember.”

“Seems like a hard thing to forget.”

The conversation died down, customers came in, a couple of hours past we did inventory, restocked shelves, Armin argued with an old women about types of drugs, it was a fairly normal day, except there was no Levi. He’d been coming into the shop nearly everyday since they’d meant, and even though Eren wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to see him, he definitely noticed the absence, but it seemed like a good enough time as any to ask Armin’s opinion.

“So Armin, a couple of days ago when you asked if Levi was gay…I mean how do you feel about that?”

“Homosexuals?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

“I just sorta wanna know, because I mean I’ve been hanging around one lately so…”

“Well I think it’s up to them what they do I guess…”

“Huh?”

“Like…I don’t know I guess people are people…”

“Do you think they’re sick?”

He was quiet for a long time before shaking his head, “No…I just think they think differently and that’s okay.” He wanted to hug Armin in that moment, but restrained himself, “What about you? What do you think?”

Eren did his best to act indifferent, shrugging, “I don’t know what I think, but Levi seems normal, so I guess I don’t mind it.”

“That’s good. It’d be awfully awkward if you did mind it.”

He laughed, “Probably.”

“So I haven’t seen him in here today…?”

“Yeah, he’s probably working.” He felt a tinge of pain somewhere inside him as he remembered the mood Levi had left in and he was still wondering what he’d done to upset him.

Armin looked down at the clock, “Jesus, our shift ends in ten, when did that happen? Who’s working the night shift today?” Eren welcomed the subject change with opened arms.

“Mikasa and Jean.”

“Jean? I didn’t know he even worked here?”

“Dad hired him and Marco last week.”

“They’re not working together?”

Eren snickered, “Dad thought they ought to be with veteran employees so we could show them the ropes.”

“Good luck with that Jean can be a huge ass—I mean he can be really ill-tempered when he’s not with Marco.”

“You might say he’s a horses ass?” He nudged Armin in the side, and the two laughed a little too much at the joke.

“Okay, okay, I have choir practice, so I have to go, but I’ll see you Monday right?”

“Right.” Eren said with a smile, waving him off.

Eren went straight home after work, he’d starred at Wall Rose for a moment on his way, but decided going in would only end in tears, so he’d settled for home and well deserved nap.

***

Sunday was quick, but awkward, because he was thinking about wanting to kiss Levi the whole way through church.

He was pretty sure meant he was going to hell for it, but he’d also decided if he kissed Levi then maybe he wouldn’t feel anything and it’d be fine? Like kissing him was some magical cure all except eighty percent for him doubted it would fix anything in fact it’d probably cause more problems for everyone. He groaned. It was complete shit. Contemplating his homosexuality while he was in church? He needed to sort out his priorities. Fast.

After church he’d had an hour before he decided to get the magical cure all kiss over with. He drove to Wall Rose, and took a deep breath. He was gonna do it.

He went inside and walked right up to one the waitresses she was tall and skinny with a messy brown ponytail and glasses, “Hi, uh, do you know a Levi?” Okay so he was more nervous than he wanted to be.

The women’s eyes widened at the sight of him, “Holy shit.” She whispered, and Eren couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard a lady talk like that.

“Sorry?”

“No, no, um it’s fine, I just…” she was staring at him, “Wow he was right.”

“What?”

She ignored him, “I’m Hanji Zoe,” she said grabbing his hand, “Levi’s best friend, well I mean I don’t know if he’d admit to it, but I am, I promise.”

He was a tiny but scared to be honest, but he managed to squeak out, “I’m Eren.”

“I know who you are, he was right when he said you had beautiful eyes.”

“He told you that?”

She nodded, “He probably told you that too.”

“I mean…he did…but…”

“You’re straight? Yeah heard that bit too, but I mean have you seen Levi? Even straight guys aren’t really straight when it comes to him.” _Jesus, Levi was more of a gossip than I had originally thought._

“Uh…”

“Sorry, I’m freaking you out, I should probably tell you Levi isn’t here right now since I guess you’re looking for him.”

“Oh…” Well there goes the plan.

“By the way Eren, I know he’s kind of a dick most of the time, but a lot of stuff has happened to him so just remember, he’s only a dick when he cares—okay that sounds weird, but…he does care. I promise.”

“Thanks, Miss. Zoe.”

“Call me Hanji, I’ll probably see you again.”

Eren found himself smiling at the weirdo in front of him, she was kind of…loveable in a weird way, but he couldn’t really see her being friends with Levi.

“Maybe.” He said before turning and leaving the bar. Jesus Christ, why was he so flattered by the fact Levi had talked about him. He groaned, now he was sure the magical cure all kiss was just gonna fuck things up even worse.

When he got home he slumped down on the couch beside Mikasa who was all excited about something.

“What’s going on?” he asked eyeing her suspiciously Mikasa only got excited about two things boxing and—

“Love Me Tender, comes out tomorrow,” Boxing and Elvis. Yes Elvis. For some reason the girl had a weird place in her heart where she kept an undying love for the king.

“Elvis’ movie?”

She nodded, “We should go see it after school.”

“You’re on night shift.”

“Jean said he’d take it for me.”

“Of course he did. Sure I’ll go see it with you, what’s it even about.”

“The civil war and a group of brothers, there’s supposed to be romance too, but it’s his first ever acting role.”

Eren laughed, he liked Elvis, not that much, but he liked him, and he could probably use a movie with his sister, just something normal, “If you wanna go I’ll go.” He agreed with a small smile.

***

Levi was furious, mainly with  himself, partially with Eren too, but he knew his anger was unjustified…he knew he couldn’t get mad at the kid for kissing someone Levi had found for him in the first place, but he was. He was mad.

 _No._ He thought. _Not mad jealous. I want to be the one he’s kissing, not some skank in an art bar._

He groaned audibly and pinched the bridge of his nose, “What the fuck is wrong with me.” He’d known the kid for like a total of three days, he had no fucking reason to be jealous. They weren’t dating, hell Eren wasn’t even gay. There was literally no justification for how he was acting. He just liked the brat, for some god damn reason, and he didn’t want anyone else to kiss him. Another annoyed groan. He’d never felt this way before. Anyone, and he meant anyone, would tell you he wasn’t a feelings type of guy, he didn’t care about people and he never had, but this kid? This kid had something no one else did and Levi couldn’t figure out what it was.

To be perfectly honest he couldn’t figure out which was driving him crazier, not knowing why he cared about the brat, or not seeing the kid for three days? Both probably. He supposed one could be fixed easily by a simple visit to the pharmacy, but a mixture of his anger and his pride refused to let him.

Why couldn’t Eren had just stayed with the girl? Banged her or some shit? Because now he was confused, now Levi was trying to figure out why after that disgusting kiss Eren hadn’t stuck around? Had he vomited on her or something? If so he’d kill the brat for getting on his motorcycle afterwards. Maybe she had a virgin pin (which were fucking stupid and useless in Levi’s personal opinion)? Or had his morals not allowed it? He was spewing that ‘Wanna lose it to someone special’ nonsense they fill everyone’s head with and the kid was shy about the subject…at least a little anyways, so that was probably it, but some part of Levi hoped it was something else. Like really, really hoped, but life didn’t work that way.

Speaking of life, he needed to get one. Seriously a twenty-seven year old man sitting in bed thinking about an eighteen year old was pathetic and if he started going over the blue prints of that wonderful machine called life it would just be more pathetic. He needed to get out of the house, so when he heard his phone ringing in the other room he went to pick it up immediately being careful not to tangle the cord as he held it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiii!” Hanji sang on the other end, “I’ve got Petra and Nanaba here, say hello guys,” she said the last bit in a somewhat hushed tone, well hushed for Hanji anyway. There was a chorus of hellos and then Hanji again, “We’re about to go to the drive in for sort of a ladies night, wanna join?” Nanaba was a girl?

“I’m not a lady.” Levi said flatly rolling his eyes.

“Technically neither is Nanaba, but if that’s what he—she wants to be called it’s keen with me.”

“Hanji you do realize I identify as a male, don’t you, dipshit?”

“Whatever drip, doncha wanna come see a movie with us?”

“Who’s car are you taking, because I’m sure as hell not getting into your garbage truck.” She was the dirtiest person on the planet.

“Petra’s.”

He considered it. Petra was pretty clean. And he really needed to get out of the house. A movie wasn’t a bad idea, he groaned.

“Is that a yes?”

He groaned again, “Yes, Hanji, that’s a yes, are you gonna come get me or?”

“We’ll be there in ten!” Was all she said before the line went dead. What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Hope is Very Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaha I can dig Elvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THURSDAY! Hiiiii so school is now in session so if my updates are on Friday or something or a bit later bear with me I am gonna try and be as consistent as I can. Pretty happy with this chapter in all honesty.
> 
> NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. I'll be a DragonCon in Atlanta, Georgia though if you'd like to meet up! :) It's a huge con, and I'll be in cosplay, but please if you want to meet up go say something on my instagram @aloistrampy 
> 
> HAHAHAHAH TWIST AND SHOUT REFERENCES HERE SOMEONE FUCKING KILL ME. LIKE I ACTUALLY CRIED.
> 
> Chapter title: Hope is Very Far from "Elvis" by Lana Del Rey
> 
> This is kinda short, but I had a hell of a lot of Spanish homework.
> 
> Thanks so so so so so much for all the support I love you guys so much you don't even know! Please keep telling me what you think it helps so much. <3
> 
> More info or questions find me on tumblr at: oswwinoswald or senpaimatsuoka 
> 
> Tumblr tag: fic: you and the sun (if ya wanna show me anything)
> 
> Thanks soooo much again! I love you, enjoy!

Sure enough ten minutes later Levi climbed into the front seat, after physically kicking Hanji into the back, of Petra’s black Cadillac, “What movie are we seeing?”

“Love Me Tender,” Petra replied with a soft smile.

He shifted around to raise an eyebrow at Hanji, “Elvis? Really?”

“It’s girls night.”

“Even on girls night you have horrible taste.” Levi hated the ‘king’ for the underlining racism shit in his songs, like Jesus fuck if they couldn’t accept someone who was the same aside from skin color how were they gonna accept someone who was gay?

Hanji shrugged, “I didn’t pick it out.” He looked to Nanaba who shook hi—her head, and then finally at Petra who was blushing furiously.

“He’s a cat okay?” she murmured sheepishly.

“Yeah a big ole racist cat.” Levi said dryly.

“But!” Hanji said accusingly, “A cat nonetheless.”

Levi just shrugged, even Elvis was better than being stuck in his apartment thinking about Eren.

The four-some pulled up into the theater and found a nice place to park, “We can sit on the hood if you guys want, or the roof, I don’t really mind.”

“When’s the last time you washed your car?” Levi asked wrinkling his nose.

“Monday.” Apparently Petra had some clean-freak blood too.

“Hood it is.” He said unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car, Hanji squeeled excitedly as she and Nanaba climed up onto the roof leaving Petra and Levi the hood.

When the movie began rolling Hanji somehow managed to stay quiet, entranced by the black and white simplicity of the movie and Elvis’ face, which Levi had to admit was a pretty pleasant thing to look at, Petra seemed to enjoy the romantic drama the movie offered maybe a little too much because she reached for Levi’s hand twice and after the second time he decided to excuse himself to get snacks. He was out, but Petra didn’t know. Poor thing probably didn’t even realize Hanji had a crush on her. Petra was innocent like that.

He didn’t actually go to the concession stand, but instead to the bathroom for a smoke to take his mind off things, he sighed with relief as he lit the cigarette and exhaled a mouthful of smoke, Elvis and a confused straight girl…this night was already more than he’d bargained for.

***

Eren still hadn’t seen Levi. It was Monday night, he’d worked three shifts, but no Levi. In fact he hadn’t even heard a motorcycle or seen him leave work. Fuck…when had he even started watching that closely? Did he actually like Levi that much? If he did a kiss would fuck things up majorly…but he couldn’t quite convince himself to drop the idea…because damn he wanted to kiss him, he knew he shouldn’t, but he did. Even with everything in him screaming for him to stop thinking that way, he couldn’t. There was something about the way Levi had it all figured out, how he knew who he was, and what he wanted, that made Eren’s heart beat faster. Levi clearly had an idea about the world, he didn’t see it as white picket fences and desk jobs at publishing companies, he saw it for what it was, dingy and unfair. And though it was true Eren fancied thinking of his glass as half full rather than half empty he still found Levi’s blatant pessimism intriguing. In fact Eren found most things about Levi intriguing. Armin would probably say it was like reading a good book, the more you read the more you found out, and the more you found out the more you wanted to keep reading, but Eren was not Armin and all Eren knew was: This guy is interesting and he’d really like kiss him under a lamp post or in the rain or somewhere where couples kissed in all those romance novels Krista was always reading.

He sighed.

The saddest part about wanting something you can’t have is the fact that you can’t have it. And damn was it a shitty feeling. The absolute shittiest.

“Ready Eren?” Mikasa said pulling a black pea coat over her white blouse, “Movie starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah,” he said forcing himself not to wallow in self loathing, “I’m coming.”

He grabbed his keys, and followed Mikasa out to the truck, they were quiet on the ride to the theater, but as soon as he parked Mikasa started eyeing him suspiciously.

“Is something going on with you?”

Queue, internal panicking, level ten, “Hmm?” he played it off.

“I mean you seem…weird? Did you like meet someone?”

“Meet someone? What like—“

“Like a girl?” she finished for him, raising an eyebrow as the previews rolled past.

He shook his head, “No,” Levi wasn’t a girl, so it wasn’t a lie/

“Then why are you acting weird?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mika.”

“Your weird mood swings, like last week you were all bubbly and excited and this week you’ve been…irritated? What’s that about?”

“Just stressed.”

“About?”

“Mid-terms are coming up and I’m way behind on calculus.”

“Oh…” she shrugged, “You’ll do fine Eren…but you don’t have a girlfriend then?”

“Nope.” He didn’t have a boyfriend either.

“Interested in anyone?”

“Nope.” He said in exactly the same way, although he felt the weight of the lie in his chest.

“You know…Mina told me she liked you yesterday.”

His heart skipped a beat. Shit. “Mina Carolina?”

“Yeah, you know, she hangs out with Krista sometimes?”

“Yeah, yeah, she was at the store the other day, I remember...she likes me?”

Mikasa nodded, “And maybe if you’re not interested in anyone else you could try her out? She’s really nice, you’d probably like her.”

“Uh…”

“And she’s pretty, and smart. She could probably help you in calculus if you asked.”

“Armin can help me…”

He didn’t want to say no…because truth be told Mina was a nice girl. She _was_ pretty and she _was_ smart and any other single guy would have jumped at the chance, but the problem was…she wasn’t Levi. And shit that was a messed up thought, but Eren couldn’t shake his feelings for Levi off.

“Yeah, but I mean you don’t really date…you should try it, she’s nice, what do you have to lose?”

He wasn’t sure why Levi popped into his head at the question, “What if I don’t like her?”

“A date never hurt anyone.”

He stared at her.

“Okay that’s not exactly true, but come on, don’t act like you don’t think she’s a total babe.”

Levi was a total babe, but Mina? He wasn’t sure he saw things like that, but he conformed, “Definitely a babe.”

“Then I don’t see the problem?”

“Me either.” _I guess._ Luckily the movie decided to stop being a candyass and started playing, so Mikasa shut up, all her attention focused on how nice Elvis Presley looked in a Civil War uniform, most of his attention was focused on that too he was a bit ashamed to admit, except he found himself imagining how Levi would look like in a Civil War uniform. The answer was good.

_Ugh. Fuck me I need to get my priorities straight._ Suddenly the car felt too cramped for his liking, he took a deep breath, Mikasa’s eyes switched from the screen to him, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

She just nodded and continued watching the film.

The air outside the car was easier to breath in. It was funny how much your sister trying to set you up with a cute, smart, and popular girl could weigh you down. He shook his head and headed towards the bathroom since it seemed to be as good a place as any to think.

Or it would have been if the raven-haired man leaning against the wall taking a long drag of his cigarette hadn’t fucked his chances of having a peaceful night.

***

He didn’t see the brunette stumble inside the bathroom until he heard his voice, “Levi?”

He choked on the smoke he was about to blow out. Coughing violently he managed to choke out, “What the fuck are you doing here Eren?”

“Mikasa wanted to see Love Me Tender…” Eren seemed unsure somehow and Levi couldn’t place why, he was too busy being angry at the kid for things that weren’t his fault. “What about you?”

Levi finally caught his breath, “Fucking Hanji dragged me out.”

Eren nodded like he fucking knew something he clearly fucking did not. It sort of made Levi want to hit him, but instead he said, “The movie is shit.”

Eren shrugged, “I don’t know, I can dig Elvis.”

“I like you even less than I already did.”

“You liked me at all?”

_Yes._ “Not much.”

They were quiet for a long time.

“You gonna piss or not?”

Eren swallowed, “Don’t really have to anymore.”

“Well,” Levi dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, “I’m done with my smoke and frankly this bathroom is disgusting so I’ll see you around Jaeger.”

He’d turned to leave when Eren caught his wrist, “Where have you been?”

Levi pulled his wrist away, “Why does it matter to you?”

“Because you just fucking dropped me off without one word on Friday.”

“Sorry didn’t realize you wanted a heartfelt goodbye.”

“No, but some sort of goodbye would have been nice.” Levi shrugged, but his heart was speeding up. “Did I do something wrong?”

He rolled his eyes, “What could you have done wrong?” _Aside from what you didn’t do,_ “No. Better question: why would you even care if you _did_ do something?”

“Because you’re my friend and I don’t like it when you’re angry at me? What kind of question is that?”

“I could’ve asked you the same thing. You’re an idiot Jaeger, you didn’t do anything.”

“So what? You just had a fucking mood swing because you were fine before we went upst—“ his eyes widened, “Were you jealous?”

“Of what?”

“Kou, the girl I kissed.”

“Hell no. Jesus Eren I’m gay.” Luckily the vacancy of the bathroom prevented Levi from getting his ass kicked for that statement.

“No not of me, of her…”

Shit. “Are you asking me if I’m jealous that some fire crotch kissed you?”

The kid didn’t even seem shocked by his off-handed joke. “Yes, that is exactly what I’m asking.” He didn’t hesitate, not even a little.

“Not one bit kid,” he played it off, scoffing for extra effect, “don’t flatter yourself.”

Somehow Eren had gotten uncomfortably closer, except it wasn’t actually uncomfortable, in fact it was perfectly comfortable and it scared the fuck out of him. “You’re lying.” Eren was watching something, Levi noticed a second too late the thing had been his lips, because suddenly he was kissing the brat pressed up against the bathroom wall, Eren was a sloppy kisser to say the least, obviously new to the whole ordeal, but somehow Levi didn’t mind, usually the slobber and energy would turn him off, but not when it was Eren apparently because god damn, Levi had never been so happy to be kissed so sloppily.

Eren held Levi’s face in-between his hands, pulling himself against the taller boy, his skin was set ablaze everywhere Eren touched, which wasn’t much to be honest since the kid was so obviously new to well…everything. Levi claimed dominance eventually his hands finding the back of Eren’s neck and pulling his down to his height, but the kiss was interrupted by some mother fucker entering the bathroom Levi could have fucking strangled in that moment. He’d never seen someone dart across a room as fast as Eren did when he’d realized the door was opening.

Levi wiped his face on his sleeve and Eren had a hand over his mouth to hide his swollen lips as a few men entered the bathroom.

Levi glanced in Eren’s direction, but Eren wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the door. Waiting for a chance to run he realized.

And run he did as soon as the men cleared the door, and Levi of course had to go and fucking chase after him, he wasn’t very hard to catch, but still the effort was exhausting.

“Eren!” Levi said grabbing the teen’s arm, he’d run into the field, Levi wasn’t sure, but he felt like it was some sort of sports field since the rec center and the drive-in were located on the same lot, “Don’t be that fucking guy,” he said when Eren wouldn’t look at him, “don’t act like you didn’t just kiss me, because you did. I was there.”

Eren sucked in a deep breath, “I know what I did.”

“Yeah, and? Why did you do it?”

“Because I wanted to know.”

Know what? What could kissing him possibly tell Eren? Levi looked at him like he clearly needed an explanation.

“I mean…if I was gay…I wanted to know.”

Levi suddenly felt disappointed, “Wow. You’re a fucking idiot, and an asshole.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to kiss someone to know your gay Jaeger. And you especially don’t have to kiss me, because to be fucking honest it feels a little like a cruel joke. ‘Kiss the gay boy, it doesn’t matter because he’s gay so he won’t care.’ Well I do care asshole okay? Don’t fucking kiss me if you don’t wanna fuck me or keep kissing me because I’m a person, not a test subject.”

“I didn’t—“

“Now why don’t you tell me why the fuck  you thought you’d be gay?”

“Because…I mean…I think you’re…I think you’re like really…uh…and I just…uh…maybe you don’t dig Elvis, but I dig you.”

“What?”

“I dig you.”

“You _dig_ me? Like a fucking hole?” he knew what Eren was trying to say, but what happened to life fucking him in the ass? And also, that was the lamest excuse for a fucking pickup line Levi had ever head and he’d been hit on by a one legged prostitute called Juan, and yes, the line had been: You’re the Juan for me.

“Levi! I like you!” Eren shouted, he was blushing like crazy.

There was an extra-long and extra awkward silence that didn’t end until he finally said.“I guess I don’t dislike you.” _Smooth._

“What does that mean?” The kid was freaking out, Levi shook his head loosening his grip on Eren’s arm from demanding to comforting and pulled the teen against his chest.

“It means I like you stupid.”

Eren sunk against him, “Levi…” his voice was quiet, “I’m really scared.”

God he knew the feeling. Levi knew how scary it was to figure out you liked something it wasn’t okay to like. He knew how it felt like everything in your life had suddenly shifted. He knew, because he’d felt it all, and it was terrible. It was scary. It was hard to deal with. Levi patted Eren’s hair, “I know you are.”

“I wasn’t supposed to…I mean…this isn’t how my life was gonna go.”

“Mine either, but hey, we can only assume life enjoys fucking us in the ass as much as we enjoy being fucked in the ass.”

Eren chuckled softly, but Levi knew he wasn’t actually amused. He was scared, of course he was, he should be. His life was about to get a whole lot harder.

“You know Eren,” Levi looked down at the boy, “I’m not gonna sugarcoat this because you need to hear it. Your life is gonna be hard. You like boys, and people are gonna call you some terrible names because of it, people will stop talking to you, they’ll avoid you. They’ll say you need to be fixed even though you’re not broken. Offer you their prayers when you don’t want them, but you know what? The freedom is worth all the shit that comes with it. I fucking promise it is.”

“Levi, I don’t think I’m anything like what they want me to be.” _They_ was probably his parents.

“No. You’re you. And that’s better than what they want you to be.”

Eren took in a slow jagged breath, “…dad said you were sick…he said you…us…that we corrupted people and made them like us.”

Levi cringed, “Your dad sounds like an asshole.”

“He just doesn’t…see things the way he should…but he’s a good dad.”

“Would he accept you? If you told him right now…would he be okay with it?”

Eren didn’t respond. He could feel the younger boys tears hitting his shirt and assumed the answer was no.

“You aren’t sick Eren. I promise…I didn’t make you sick.”

Eren peaked down at him, “I never thought you did. I like you, but that’s all me. I never thought it had anything to do with you…I mean some of it is your fault obviously, but the actual attraction? You can’t help being attractive.”

“And you can’t help being _attracted_.” Levi scoffed.

Eren’s laugh was, again, halfhearted, he finally pulled away from him to Levi’s displeasure, “Tell me this is gonna be okay.”

“Like I said, I’m not gonna sugarcoat things. Things aren’t gonna be okay, not exactly, but I won’t let anything happen to you Eren. I promise.” What little affection Levi had in him belonged to Eren now, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boys forehead, “I don’t want to see tears in those pretty eyes.”

Eren leaned into his touch, “I think I like you too much.” Eren whispered, like he could quite comprehend it himself.

Levi was bad at the whole emotions thing, it was his weak point, he didn’t like talking about how he felt, he didn’t like the whole mushy ordeal, he didn’t like relationships, but he did like Eren. Way too much to admit it to anyone yet, especially not Eren, so he just placed a soft kiss on his lips, “You’re not terrible, kid.”

Eren only smiled. And god dammit Levi wanted him to keep on smiling forever.


	7. Skipping Heart Beats With The Boys Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So DragonCon was awesome I actually met a few of you which was totally rad, but I'm still really tired from it which is why this chapter is short! 
> 
> Title from: Lolita by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for all the support it seriously means the absolute world to me I love you all! <3
> 
> Make sure to leave me a comment telling me what you think :)
> 
> More questions my tumblr is: oswwinoswald and senpaimatsuoka 
> 
> Thanks so much again!

It was sort of hard explaining where exactly Eren had run off to, to the exceptionally pissed off Mikasa when he came back to the car, luckily she was too entranced by the movie to notice his puffy cheeks and swollen lips, although as soon as the credits began to roll she tore him a new one.

“Where were you?”

“Bathroom.”

“For an hour?”

“…Yes?”

“No. Where did you go?”

“I ran into someone.” He prayed to every deity she didn’t ask for details.

“Who? Jean? Armin’s at choir practice. Connie?”

“Marco.” Eren guessed he could probably convince Marco to cover for him.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Queue panic attack. “I just—“

“Nope. Couldn’t have been Marco, in Calculus he said he was going to see his grandma after church tonight.”

“I—“ Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Why are you lying?”

“Maybe Ymir got a haircut?”

“Eren.”

“They both have freckles it’s sort of hard to—“

“Eren.”

“I mean she could have—“

“Eren, who was it?” she was demanding an answer now, not asking.

I braced myself, “Levi.”

“Levi? Eren, what the hell? How often do you hang out with him? He’s dangerous.”

“Have you ever even talk to him—“

“The police have talked to him enough that I really don’t care to.”

“He’s not bad—“

“His public record would beg to differ. And besides,” she lowered her voice substantially, “he’s gay.”

He felt his heart stop, “That doesn’t change who he is.”

“It does add to it, Eren haven’t you seen the videos? Ninety percent of homosexuals are sexual predators.”

A sharp intake of breath was the only response I could muster.

“You shouldn’t hang around him.”

“Well I do.”

“Dad would never approve.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He knows?”

“Mikasa please, it doesn’t matter, Levi isn’t bad, I’m fine.”

“Dad knows? And you’re still doing it?”

“I’m not _doing_ anything,” Yet. “Seriously he’s just a person, not a drug.” Sort of.

“I bet he does them though.” Did he? Better question; did Eren care?

Eren shook his head, “I don’t know what he does, it’s not my business Mikasa.”

“Eren. I don’t like this. You’re being reckless.”

“How? I’m not gonna do anything stupid.” Except possible fall in like with a super short super cute greaser named Levi, but she didn’t need to know that part.

“You always do stupid things.”

“Well not this time. I promise.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t take the conversation any farther probably because they were almost to the house and even if Mikasa didn’t agree there was no way she’d purposely get Eren in trouble, or at least Eren hoped she wouldn’t.

***

Levi smoked two whole cigarettes before returning to the group to avoid a handsy Petra and a shitty movie. When he did return Hanji was stretching her arms preparing to climb off of the roof, and Petra, who had somehow acquired the jacket Levi was pretty positive he’d left in the car, but he didn’t ask, well he did actually and it ended up being Hanji’s fault. As fucking  always.

“Where’d you disappear to?” Petra asked as they piled into the car.

“Needed a smoke.”

“An hour long smoke?”

“I smoke a lot.”

“He probably snuck off to see his girlfriend.” Nanaba said jokingly.

”Honey no.” Hanji whispered shaking her head, “Gay boys be gay.”

“Gay?” If Petra had been drinking something she’d have spit it out.

“The gayest.” Hanji confirmed.

She looked like she was gonna pass out.

“Breath.” Levi warned.

“I…”

“And by the way he _was_ there.”

“Who was?” from Nanaba came at the exact same moment as, “Really?” From Hanji.

Though only Hanji continued to say, “Did you get some?”

“In those filthy motherfucking bathrooms? Fuck no bitch I have standards. Pretty fucking high ones.”

“I  can see that, your choice in men is really impeccable. He’s a ten outta ten, and his eyes? They sorta remind me of Isa—“

Levi’s body went ridged he didn’t want her to make the comparison, he didn’t want to hear it said out loud, “Me too.” He cut her off. “Hold on when did you meet him?” he felt there was almost no point in asking because she wouldn’t likely respond.

She didn’t.

She seemed to understand it was time to drop the subject, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard and then at Petra, “Might as well drop candyass and me off at Maria we have the night shift today.”

“Y-yeah, sure, got it.” She said looking clearly uncomfortable. Bless her soul. Levi shrugged inwardly, she’s either get over it or hate him for it. The common responses.

They pulled up to the bar minutes later, Hanji thanked Petra for the ride enthusiastically and waved after the car before dragging him around back to clock in.

It was almost an hour later when everything was nice and slow that Hanji plopped down on a bar stool.

“Can I help you?”

“I was thinking how weird it is that you just let this kid straight into your life for no reason, like I was sort of jealous, I’ve worked for years to get this far and this little kid has climbed to the top of the totem pole like a pro in less than a week, but then I meant him, and he came in here ready to do something. It was all over his face, it was lighting up his eyes, he was so determined. I don’t even know what he came in here to do, but he was gonna do it and he knew what it was. He has the same spark that she did. That’s why you like him so much isn’t it? He reminds you of Isabel. I can see why, they have the same eyes, and the same fire, it radiates off him the same way it radiated off her. And you like that, don’t you? It feels like having her back.”

“Isabel is dead. I’m not chasing some ghost.”

“I know. But you see it too don’t you.”

“Of course I do.” His answer was reluctant.

“You don’t just like him because of her do you?”

“No. God no. I never even liked Izzy that way she was like my sister. You’re right sometimes when he looks at me I remember her, he reminds me of her and I think maybe this is the world giving me a chance to not screw up, maybe not. Either way I like him more than I want to, but I don’t know, he’s young. He’s scared. He can’t handle my baggage, and he shouldn’t have to. He’s too young, he can’t do it, and he’ll end up broken if he tries, but I know he’s going to try. God I can see it all over his face. He’s going to try so hard, so fuck it I guess, if he’s gonna try so am I.”

“Well now we know.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“You answered a yes or no question with a paragraph, I think that says enough on its own.”

“What?”

“And you even got all off topic too,” her eyes were wide with excitement, “Levi having a crush is the cutest thing!”

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse you, don’t make Eren jealous.”

“I really hate you.”

“No ya don’t, sweetie.”

“Yes I fucking do, _sweetie._ ” The sweetie was clearly the most condescending thing he’d ever said. Ever.

She rolled her eyes and reached out to ruffle his hair, snatching her hand away before he could ram her face into the bar, “Cutie.”

The eye roll Levi gave in return was pretty intense.

***

“Eren!” Armin’s voice was full of excitement as he rushed up to Eren and Mikasa in the parking lot Tuesday after the last bell, “Guess what!”

Eren smiled, “What?”

“I got in!”

“In what?”

“Chior!”

_Oh yeah choir practice. It must have been the call backs or auditions or whatever it was when it was choir._

“That’s great Armin.” Eren said shooting him a genuine smile.

“You have to come to the first performance, it’s at the Wednesday night Sermon, ya know after pastor Shadis does his thing.”

Eren’s smile grew, he loved seeing Armin excited about things, “I wouldn’t miss it, what time?”

“Nine! Petra and I have a duet in the middle, and I’d really like it if you’d come.” Armin produced a pink flyer and handed it to him.

“Definitely will,” Eren stuffed the flyer into his backpack, “I have to work today though, so I’ll see you guys later, you have tennis right?” he asked Mikasa.

“Uh huh, I’ll catch a ride with Krista, don’t worry. No lacrosse?”

“Game Thursday, practice tomorrow, but it’ll be done at six. Plenty of time.”

“Okay,” Armin smiled and waved at them, “I’ll see you later then.”

As soon as he was out of ear shot Mikasa turned to Eren, “Be careful at work.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Levi…I mean…he comes to the store sometimes.”

Eren groaned audibly and his heart rate sped up, “I don’t have to be careful around my friends.”

“Still.” She shot him a pointed look and turned in the direction of the tennis courts.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed into his truck. At this point working sounded better than the stress of hanging around other people. People, he might add, who continued to warn him against ‘hanging out’ with Levi. Eren couldn’t decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry at the irony of the situation.

What even was the situation? The thought pounded in his mind demanding to be pondered. He went over it best he could. Eren liked Levi and Levi though he was quote unquote ‘not terrible’ which, as contradictory as it may seem, Eren was undeniably happy about because it was obvious Levi was a pretty apathetic person and he knew ‘not terrible’ was ten times better than nothing at all, but still…what did it mean?

He huffed out a sharpt irrated huff that would put the big bad wolf to shame and climbed out of his truck, digging through his pockets for the keys to the store. It was late September and there was a slight chill in the air that particular day, he’d thrown his letterman jacket over a think gray t-shit and headed out the door without a second thought.

“What’s kickin’ Jaeger?”

His eyes snapped up at the sound.

_Levi._

And he had obviously, _obviously_ not gone out the door without a second thought. Obviously.

Eren inhaled slowly, damn as good as he thought Levi looked in his usual leather jacket he looked six times as good in the fitted black suit he was wearing now. There was something about the pressed white shirt and silk cravat that was just simply… _him._

“Uh…hi…wow, what’s the occasion?”

“I was visiting someone.” Levi said simply.

“Who?” Eren said and then quickly followed up with shaking his head, “No. Not who, where?”

Levi didn’t seem very concerned, like wearing a suit and showing up places unannounced was something he did often, “It isn’t important.”

“Sure it wasn’t. I wear suits just for fun sometimes too, totally, I definitely do that.”

“Maybe I wanted to see your reaction?”

I didn’t press of answers, though I did sort of want some, like what the hell was he doing here? Had he come to see me? Did he need medication? Gum again? I cocked an eyebrow at him as I unlocked the door, and what was with the suit? Though that part was something I knew I had no right to demand an explanation for so I’d let it go.

“So, this place is just closed until you get out of school? Doesn’t sound like a very well thought out business plan.”

“Well usually we’re opened eight to twelve, but Dad had to go upstate for a conference and he took mom with him so he left the shop to me and Mikasa for the week. Mikasa had tennis practice today so I’m working till she finishes.”

They were in the small hallway between his father’s office and the store front, “So,” Levi inched closer to Eren his lips at Eren’s ear, “we’re alone?”

Eren shivered at the close proximity, “Sort of…I mean customers…” he swallowed as Levi’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. “I…I’ll have to…keep em’ happy.”

There was a beat of silence.

Levi slipped his hands into Eren’s back pockets and pressed kisses along his jawline, “I’m a customer.” He said his voice low and matter-of-factly. “You have to keep me happy.”

Eren couldn’t stand the teasing any longer, his fingers wound around the fabric of Levi’s jacket and he pulled the shorter man up to meet his lips. They melted together, moving in unison, Levi claimed dominance immediately, his tongue sliding over Eren’s fueling the fire that had crept into his bones. Everywhere Levi touched ignited. His lungs burned, probably because Eren had forgotten how to breathe, but he welcomed the burn because that meant more of Levi.

When they finally pulled apart Eren looked down at Levi expecting some sort of response. Something…praise maybe? But instead he got only a soft laugh and an amused, “We’ll work on that.”  


“I-I’m sorry, I haven’t had much—“ he was almost to flustered to form words  and he was thankful to be cut off by Levi.

“I know.” He placed a kiss on the corner of Eren’s mouth, which only made his blush deepen, “I like the inexperience, it’s kind of cute in an annoying way.”

Eren hesitated, but decided to go for it, “I like the suit.”

“Obviously.” Levi nodded towards Eren’s pocket…? Wait, oh shit it was not his pocket Levi was nodding to. Shit. “Keep it in your pants Jaeger.”

The blush was real. The blush was so fucking real it hurt.

“S-sorry…” Eren closed his eyes trying to calm the blush lighting his face unsuccessfully.

Levi smirked, “Cute. Don’t worry kid, it just means your body likes me as much as you do.” He turned to walk away, but Eren caught him by his waist and pulled him back, spinning him so that they were facing each other. He pushed Levi up against him their bodies so close Eren could feel Levis heartbeat. It was the first time since they’d meant he’d really noticed the height difference. He pressed Levi closer.

“I’m not the only one apparently.”

“Someone’s very sure of himself. Don’t try my patience, kid.”

“You say that like you had any to begin with.”

Levi’s arms encircled his waist, “I must if I deal with you, you ridiculous little shit.”

“You love me.” It was meant to be a joking statement.

“Not yet, but maybe soon. If you don’t fuck it up.”

Eren’s felt the smile on his face, “I’ll try my best not to.” He kissed Levi softly, “So really why did you come here?”

“I wanted to see you…” but he sounded sad.

“…why?” he wondered if it had something to do with the suit so he decided to ask, “Does it have something to do with who you went to visit?”

Levi nodded, “It does actually.”

“Good thing or bad thing?”

“Both?”

“…Okay.”

“I was actually hoping you’d cheer me up.”

He wondered how the person had managed to make Levi sad, but didn’t ask. “Did it work?”

“It might have.”

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Eren’s breath hitched. He wanted to. God he wanted to, but it wasn’t like the could exactly _go out._ And there was something purely infuriating about that,  “I-I don’t think I can…I mean we can…can we?”

“Maybe not in public, but who says we have to be in public? I can actually cook for your information.”

“Are you inviting me to your place.”

“I might be. Tomorrow at five.”

Shit practice. But then again, fuck practice. Levi was well…look at him. He was Levi.

“I don’t even know where your place is.”

“I can pick you up, where will you be?”

“Lacrosse practice. I could probably leave early.”

“Probably?”

“Definitely.”

“So I’ll come and get you at lacrosse practice?”

Eren didn’t know if that was the best idea, but the words: date and: Levi were the only things running through his head.

He nodded, “It’s a date.”

Damn did it feel good to say that.


	8. Sinatra Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeanMarco gay jokes, Sinatra, and French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THURSDAY! WOW WE'RE ON TIME! So the reason I'm late is I had another con, and then 10 tests total and 2 projects so yeah I've been a busy bee, but I'm trying my best please forgive me :)
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for a while and I actually like it a lot. 
> 
> The title is "Sinatra Aloof" from Hollywood's Dead by Lana Del Rey
> 
> The chapter is inspired by the song Accidents Will Happen by Frank Sinatra (seriously listen to it omg)
> 
> READ THE END NOTES TO FIND OUT WHAT THE FRENCH TRANSLATIONS ARE.
> 
> OH also I seriously suggest you follow me at senpaimatsuoka on tumblr if you wanna know why I haven't updated on particular occasions or when I probably will next. There is usually a reason, I swear there is. But yeah follow me there all fic information will be tagged: fics so that means you can find it here: http://senpaimatsuoka.tumblr.com/tagged/fics
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support this fic is getting, you guys are amazing and I love you. :)
> 
> Enjoy! And be sure to comment and tell me what you think!

~~~~

“Good work Kirstein, now give it to Bodt!” Coach Shadis shouted as the lacrosse team’s star players worked on passing Wednesday afternoon.

“He doesn’t really need to practice giving it to Bodt.” Connie whispered under his breath from the side lines.

Eren, who stood beside him, tried not to laugh, no seriously, he really did _try_. It’s not like it actually worked, but an attempt was made.

“Stop laughing like an idiot Jaeger you’re throwing off my game!” Jean shouted from across the field. There was absolutely no way he’d heard Connie or knew what Eren was laughing about the odds were he was just being a horses ass. As always.

“Be nice Jean!” Marco yelled receiving the ball from Jean like a pro, he probably he it all the time, just a different type of ball.

Eren ignored his horse faced foe, eyeing the parking lot impatiently. Five o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

“Jaeger, get in there!” their coach demanded.

He sighed and grabbed his lacrosse stick from the bench beside him. He’d just have to wait.

***

Levi pulled up to the lacrosse field right at five, he’d opted to take the car. Eren climbing on the back of his motorcycle would have been a bit obvious which was something Eren would not have appreciated. Speaking of, he could see the brat, tall and lean in his practice jersey and shorts and Levi could honestly say it was a sight he enjoyed seeing. Eren, despite what one might assume, had a nice pair of legs on him. The kid really was gorgeous, tan skin, messy brown hair and those perfect goddamn eyes. 

Eren was gold.

Levi turned off the car and stepped out into the cool air, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag blowing the smoke up towards the sky, he’d left his jacket at home leaving him in a short sleeved black shirt that accentuated his muscular arms and tattoos. He kept watching Eren waiting for him to look over and notice so that they could leave, not that Levi didn’t love the way Eren looked in athletic attrie, but he found himself more fond of how Eren might look in no attire at all.

Somewhere in the middle of Levi’s less than innocent thoughts Eren had in fact taken note of his presence and was now skipping towards him across the field. His horsefaced friend was gapping as Eren reached him, even his freckle faced boyfriend seemed surprised, but Eren himself didn’t seem the least bit concerned, all smiles with his gym bag in hand as he bounced up beside Levi.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Eren bless his stupidly pathetic heart said energetically.

It took everything Levi had not to laugh at the brats stupid grin and even more ridiculous pick up line, “Wow.” Was all he could manage cracking a small smile and taking another drag of his cigarette.

Eren coughed on the cloud of smoke, “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

He let out a low laugh and dropped his cigarette on the ground squishing it under his heal, “Get in the car.” People were still staring, the coach included, probably wondering what their teammate was doing talking to scum like him. Levi sighed and ducked into the car, his relationship status might change, but people never would.

“So what’s for dinner?” Eren asked throwing his lacrosse gear into the back seat, Levi just starred.

What the fuck was this filthy little shit doing? Throwing that shit into his _clean_ back seat? Hadn’t he ever heard of a fucking trunk? Not that Eren would fucking know, but seriously? Goddammit.

Levi’s gazed switched from Eren to his equipment and back again.

The brat actually seemed to pick up on the message, “Clean freak much?” Snarky little shit.

“Shut up brat, at least I’m not filthy.”

Eren gasped with faux offense, “I’m sorry athletics results in sweat and dirty equipment, but it happens.”

“Tch.” Levi backed out of the parking space, muttering something along the lines of “Still filthy” under his breath.

They’d been driving a little less than a minute when Levi felt the flutter or Eren’s lips on his cheek. He glanced at the younger boy who’s face was alight with blush.

“What was that for?”

His blush deepened.

It was easy to forget how young Eren was, how shy and inexperienced, Levi often had to remind himself that the kid had no idea what he was doing. He’d never been in this place before. He’d never had a boyfriend. Levi’s mind did a double take. Boyfriend? Was that what they were?

Levi looked at Eren again, still blushing as expected.

“I just…I really wanted to kiss you…and I mean I couldn’t obviously, but then we were alone and I could and—“

“You’re welcome to kiss me all you want.” Levi’s smirk was devious, “As soon as we get there.”

It was a short drive to Levi apartment, though everything in Trost was a short drive, they pulled up to the complex about five minutes later as expected, though Levi could say he hadn’t expected to be caught by Eren’s lips as soon as he parked the car. Not to mention he most certainly didn’t expect Eren to claim dominance, but Levi let him do it anyway, just this once, he decided because it felt so intoxicatingly good Levi didn’t want to put in any more effort for fear of having too much of a good thing. Not that that sounded like a bad thing, certainly not with Eren straddling him in the driver’s seat. Eren’s tongue explored his mouth curiously, his hands wandering over Levi’s shoulders and chest. It felt good. Fuck. The kid was good.

Or at least better than such an inexperienced brat should be, but to be perfectly honest it was beginning to become more and more apparent to Levi that it might not have been Eren’s skill level per say, but more Levi’s level of attraction  he felt towards the sloppy idiot. A level which was truly remarkable, especially with his track record.

Levi wrapped an arm around the Eren’s waist pressing the brunette against him harder, eager for more contact. He wound his free hand into Eren’s hair, fingers slipping through the silky locks effortlessly.

This kid really was special. Not just some random kid he’d meant at a gas station or a bar. Not a one night stand he’d wake up from tomorrow eager to leave, this kid was the fire that melted his ice. Every inch of him Eren touched melted revealing some new detail no other person would ever have the privilege of knowing and the thing Levi hated most about that was that Eren didn’t even know that yet. The kid was clueless. He couldn’t see the change. He didn’t know the power Levi was giving him, and god dammit Levi hoped he never figured it out. The rule was don’t get attached. Unattached is safe. If you don’t care it can’t hurt you, but he did care. God he cared way too much and as soon as Eren figured that out everything would turn to shit, just like it always did, but god with the way this kid made his heart beat Levi was beginning to think it was worth the inevitable outcome.

Eren moaned softly against his mouth.

Yeah. Definitely worth it.

They broke apart minutes later panting for air, Eren leaned his forehead against Levi’s.

Levi snorted, “I meant when we get inside dumb ass.”

Eren laughed, the sound of chimes and youth all bundled up into one, “I’m not sorry.”

Levi kissed Eren quickly, “Didn’t expect you to be.”

“Good.” Eren pushed his hair out of his face and leaned against the steering wheel, suddenly looking quite a bit shyer than he had been moments ago, “We should probably get out of the car now.”

“Probably. I bet the foods burnt.”

“Shit!” Eren’s wide eyes got wider, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” Levi watched Eren scramble for the door handle, “you’re so fun to tease.”

“I don’t know if you mean tease as in tease or tease as in you’re kidding. In either case, it’s not funny Levi.”

Eren tripped out of the car into the parking lot Levi chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt casually, “It is though. I promise.”

“Oh my god!” Eren had already pulled his shit out of the back seat, “Come on!”

“Eren, I was joking, we didn’t burn the food.”

Eren breathed out, “Thank god.”

“I’d be a lot less calm, think of the fuckin mess.”

“I promise I thought of it, and I thought of you making us clean it up.”

“Nah,” Levi shook his head, “Not us, you, I would have been your fault after all.”

“Is that a kink?”

“Probably.”

The brat rolled his eyes, like he thought it was a joke, it most definitely was not a joke. Levi was dead serious, but he didn’t correct Eren as they headed up the flights of stairs towards Levi’s apartment, the elevator was perpetually broken. Levi unlocked the door, the apartment was pristine as always. Nothing out of place. No dust. No dirt.

“The bathrooms down the hall.” Levi said eyeing Eren.

“I don’t have to—“

Levi cut him off, “You’re disgusting, you need to shower.”

“Are you serious?” The younger boy whined.

“I don’t joke about cleanliness.”

“Obviously.” Eren muttered crossing his arms like a small child.

Levi only rolled his eyes, “Go.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“You wanna eat don’t you?” Levi retorted.

“I’m a teenage boy the only thing I like more than food is—“

“Jaeger, go shower. Now.”

Eren smirked having finally gotten under Levi’s skin, “Aye aye Captain!”

Somehow Levi enjoyed the nick name. Hearing Eren say it felt refreshingly familiar. The dreams crept into his mind, but Levi pushed them aside.

Levi did indeed start on their dinner, he was gonna make Eren one of the only dishes he knew how to make, something his mother had taught him when he was a kid, Ratatouille. It was her recipe, something he only liked when she made it, or when he made it using her recipe, but never the less, he’d decided to make it for Eren. He hoped the brat wouldn’t mind the vegetables, and also that Eren wouldn’t tease him about the name like Hanji and Erwin had. Ratatouille apparently sounded a lot like Rivaille according to them, so did Ravioli, oh god that was one dish Levi refused to make, eat, or look at, he didn’t think he could take anymore jokes about it. He wasn’t even fucking Italian what the hell?

Levi did everything perfectly as always, and by the time he put the colorful dish into the oven, he heard the shower turn off.

“Levi!” he heard Eren call a moment later, “There aren’t any towels!”

What? Of course there were he always had—his eyes landed on the neatly folded basket of towels beside the couch. Fuck.

He grabbed one and headed towards the bathroom, knocking on the door sheepishly, not that he had any qualms about seeing Eren naked, should it come to that, but because he knew Eren might. He was young after all, “I brought you one.”

The door cracked open an inch, only Eren’s nose was visible, “Thank you.” He said, even his nose was blushy.

“You’re gonna have to open the door a bit wider. I won’t look, if you don’t want me to. Nothing to taint precious virgin ass.”

“I’m not a fucking—“ the door cracked another half inch.

“Lying is bad for the soul Eren.” Levi warned, “Now open the door a bit more.”

He did as he was told and Levi slipped the towel through, Levi saw nothing as promised and started heading back towards the living room when he heard the door creak open, and Eren emerged with only the towel wrapped around his waist.

He was blushing vibrantly, “…I…uh…I left my bag…and um…”

“I would have gotten it for you.” Levi muttered, but he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but happy Eren hadn’t asked. The teen was lean and tall, but muscular in all the right places. He had a swimmers body for sure, though the muscles were earned from four years of lacrosse rather than swimming. Levi drank in the site as Eren grabbed his bag quickly, the blush never leaving his cheeks, and headed straight back to the bathroom.

What a fucking treat.

Levi sighed and made his way over to his record collection, flipping through the vinyl records he stored in old, thoroughly cleaned, milk crates along the far wall of his apartment. He picked one he adored, something by Frank Sinatra that reminded him of Eren. He moved the spindle to the right track and set it down.

Frank Sinatra’s voice filled the apartment with a warm familiar sound Levi adored.

_The likes of you may never be,_

_Attracted to the likes of me,_

_But accidents will happen and I’ll be around,_

_And maybe there’ll be no one else, but me around,_

_Forevermore may never start,_

_You may ignore my hopeful heart._

_And chances are I’m not the one to make you fall,_

_But accidents will happen after all._

“That’s a beautiful song.” Eren’s voice startled Levi for a minute, he turned around quickly, seeing that Eren had changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, “You like Frank Sinatra?”

“Everyone likes Frank Sinatra.” I said affirmatively.

The music was steadily playing in the back ground.

“Wanna dance?”

I snorted, “In my apartment?”

“Why not?” Eren grabbed Levi by his waist and pulled him close, swaying to the gentle notes, and Frank Sinatra’s mellow voice.

Levi was a shitty dancer. He’d never really been able to keep the right rhythm, to be honest it was one of the only things he couldn’t do well, not that he cared enough to practice, but dancing with Eren was easy. Almost weightless. Eren, spun him around delicately, and pulling him close, keeping his hand on Levi’s waist and clasping his other hand with Levi’s to lead them.

Eren was singing quietly, his voice was soft, not just soft it was actually pleasant, low and comforting and Levi quickly decided he could listen to it for hours.

_“A smile may show it,”_ he spun Levi away from him and reeled him back in, _“Your eyes may glow. Before you know it, I’m sure I’ll know.”_

Levi sucked in a breath and listened carefully as Eren sung, “You have a nice voice, kid.”

Eren blushed, but didn’t stop singing, _“So if you fall in just that way. Oh, wouldn’t I be thrilled to hear you say, I had a lovely accident today.”_

It was an accident actually. Just a stupid accidental kindness Levi had never really planned on going through with, and then bam, spur of the moment sort of thing, catch the door stop an idiot from dumping a box of meds on the ground, and accidently sort of kind of maybe fall for him and his stupid bright eyes.

But Levi didn’t know for sure yet. Love was a strong word. Either way, meeting Eren was a happy accident.

Eren pulled him closer whispering the last lines of the song, his voice fading with Sinatra’s, _“Your eyes may glow, I’m sure I’ll know.”_

Eren’s lips were hovering just above Levi’s, his hand was pressed against his back holding him in a dipping position, “You’re a talented little shit.” Levi murmured.

“Not really, I just like this song.”

“That has nothing to do with your voice.”

The teen shrugged, Levi doubted he’d even heard what he’d said the idiot was staring at his lips so hard, Levi rolled his eyes and brought his lips to Eren’s kissing him hard and fast with dominance that he felt needed to be established.

Just as he did this the timer went off, inducing an moan of protest from Eren, Levi laughed and went to check the food. After a thorough inspection he decided it was ready to eat, and called to Eren to grab them some plates from the cabinet.

***

 

“Wow,” Eren’s wide eyes were wider than usual as he stared at the food in front of him, they were both seated at Levi’s table, “what is that? It’s so colorful…and it smells delicious.”

Levi bit his lip, no way in hell was Eren getting a name, “A French recipe of my mothers.”

Eren looked back down at the food, “Was your mother from France?”

“Yes, and my father, they came here after they got married because they thought it’d be a good place for me to grow up, they were pretty poor in France, I guess they wanted to start over.”

“Can you speak French?”

Levi quirked an eyebrow, “Je peux très certainement pas parler français crétin.”

“Fluent then?”

“Pretty much, why?”

He shrugged, “I’m failing it.”

“Vous voulez que je vous enseigne française, Jaeger?”

“No idea what you just said…other than I know you said France and teach…”

“Put two and two together dumb ass.”

His eyes lit up when he figured it out, “Would you do that?”

“Anything for you Pretty Eyes.” Levi said before motioning to the untouched food on his plate, “You should eat that before it gets cold.”

“Oh yeah!” his enthusiasm was more refreshing than Levi thought it should be.  Levi waited for his response to the food patiently, finally reassured he’d succeeded when the kid looked up smiling, “This is fantastic.”

“Thank you, not quite as good as my mother’s, but it’s close.”

“I bet she makes it for you whenever you go home.” Eren smiled, scooping up another mouthful, stopping quickly as he noticed Levi’s expressions seemed a tad crestfallen, “You okay?”

Levi shook his head, “I’m fine…it’s just…she died actually…seven or eight years ago actually…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for things you didn’t do.” Was all he said.

“What about your dad?”

“Cancer got him when I was eight, but damn my mom was a trooper, raised me all by herself and I was a little shit as a kid.” He sounded sad, but also happy, like the memories lessened the pain.

“She sounds nice.”

“She was.” He said simply he glace up at Eren, their eyes meeting, “She would have liked you.”

“Really?” he was a bit taken aback by the comment to be honest, would his mother have been okay with them like being together?

“Really, she always used to say, ‘Mon amour de trouver quelqu'un qui est sourire rend le monde à se sentir moins sombre , trouver quelqu'un qui a le rire vous donne envie de rire aussi , trouver quelqu'un de bien qui vous aime presque autant que je fais.’” Eren didn’t know what it meant, and it must have been obvious because Levi followed up with, “Maybe one day I’ll tell you what it means.”

“You keep saying maybe you’ll tell me things one day.”

“Maybe I will. That’s up to you.”

“I think I’d like to know.”

“I think I’d like you to know.”

“Then it’s a deal, one day I’ll get to know all about you.”

Levi smiled, it was actually the first real smile Eren had seen on him, it wasn’t a knowing smirk or a quirk of the lips it was a literal smile and it lit up the room like fire, “I look forward to it.”

The smile Eren replied with was challenging and just as bright, “So do I.”

Neither of them noticed the clock ticking it’s way past nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS! 
> 
> Je peux très certainement pas parler français crétin. = I most definitely can not speak french you moron.
> 
> Vous voulez que je vous enseigne française, Jaeger? = You want me to teach you french Jaeger
> 
> Mon amour de trouver quelqu'un qui est sourire rend le monde à se sentir moins sombre , trouver quelqu'un qui a le rire vous donne envie de rire aussi , trouver quelqu'un de bien qui vous aime presque autant que je fais = My love find someone who's smile makes the world feel less dark, find someone who's laughter makes you want to laugh too, find someone good who will love you almost as much as I do.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! See you guys next Thursday!


End file.
